The Tutor (Slow updates)
by Likithak
Summary: *Ch23 updated new* Olivia is a a 22 year old college student who leaves home after a terrible argument with her dominating father. Desperate for a job, she agrees to teach the 15 year old daughter of a mysterious billionaire.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, you will listen to me! I am your father" Rowan yelled.

"I am done listening to you, I am done with you dictating and deciding every aspect of my life! I have let you dominate my life for so long, but not anymore. I am not interested in becoming a lawyer"

There, she had spoken the words he never wanted her to say. His whole life goal was to make a lawyer like himself and her late mother. He knew she would be a great lawyer.

"Olivia, I know you. You're like me. You are stubborn. Your dislike for my parenting makes you rebellious, makes you want to disagree with me. You think I do this for myself, but no this is in your best interest. I know you have the greatest potential and I want you to harness it in the right direction. You have to trust me, I know what is right for you. I always have"

"Stop. Please. I have done everything you ever wanted me to do. But this is my future we're talking about! I don't want to be stuck doing something I have no passion for the rest of my life"

Rowan did not know what to say. He sighed.

"Get out"

"What?" Olivia asked surprised.

"I said, get out" he said, facing her this time.

"You're gonna throw me out of the house because I did not obey you?"

"No I'm gonna throw you out because, you're a brat!" He said with clenched teeth.

Jesus. She wanted to cry. Not out of sadness, but out of anger, out of frustration.

Olivia was not the kind to beg or soften up and try to convince him otherwise. She had too much self-respect for that. So she looked at him with hate in her eyes and moved her head like she was saying "unbelievable".

She turned around headed to her room, took out a suitcase and filled it with as much as she could think of. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She was hurt.

She came down with her packed suitcase and bag. Her father was still in the living room, sitting on a chair with his head down.

She looked at him, hoping he would look up at her, apologise, tell her it was a heat-of-a-moment thing. But no, he just kept staring down. She smirked.

She turned her back to him and opened the door and stepped out.

She got into her Uber and headed to her friend's place. Abby was her rock, and she didn't know where else to go.

The car moved, away from her house. That's when it hit her. She couldn't hold back the ears anymore. She cried, not because he threw her out of the house, but because he didn't love her enough to ever understand her.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby heard a knock at her door, forcing her to get up from her couch on which she was previously sprawled,watching TV.

"Ugh ... Who is it?" She groaned.

She didn't hear a reply. Too annoyed to see who it is, she opened it with an irritated look on her face.

Her face instantly softened when she saw her best friend Olivia standing at the door, with her eyes red and swollen. Then she saw the suitcase and the bags.

"Liv...what happened? Come inside"

Olivia walked in slowly, taking in the sudden comfort of a home.

She turned out to look at Abby.

"He threw me out Abby. He threw me out, all because I did not want to go to Law School"

Abby sighed. She knew this day would come. A day when Olivia would finally stand up for herself to her father who was so intrusive and scrutinising.

But she made a surprised face when Olivia told her that.

"Oh Liv...come here" she said and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You can stay here as long as you want, I'm here if you ever need anything" Abby said as she comforted her sulking friend.

Olivia hugged her tighter.

After settling down her things in Abby's spare bedroom, Olivia looked at her phone, hoping that he would call. But no, there wasn't any missed calls or any messages from her father. She got angry. She threw her phone on the bed and decided to go for a run to clear her mind.

A week passed.

Olivia grew restless. She was always an independent woman, she didn't rely on anybody. She kept to herself and didn't mingle much. She had three friends, all of them from her school days - Abby, Quinn and Huck. And now she was living with one of them for a week, she felt like a burden on Abby. She needed to figure out her financial situation.

A job is hard to get usually, even worse if you're a young college student. No waitressing, she thought. She would suck at it. And it seemed like such a cliche thing. So she decided to take her time, she had a few bucks to last some weeks.

Another week passed.

"Abby, I really need to find a job" she said.

Abby looked at her sympathetically. Olivia had been whining about a job since the past 10 days, but didn't agree to any jobs Abby suggested.

"Okay, let's search online" Abby said, trying to cheer her up.

After 10 mins of searching, skipping through websites and scrolling through pages, they found one particular ad that seemed too good to be true.

"Tutor required for a 15 year old student. He/she must be exceptional in the field of Math and Chemistry"

And their jaws dropped at the pay that was offered.

"That's crazy" Olivia said.

"Well, what's also crazy is that, you're exceptional in Math and Chemistry" Abby winked.

"Physics. My specialty is physics" Olivia corrected. Being an astrophysicist was her dream. A dream too irrelevant and unimportant to her father.

"Oh please, you're crazy good at Math. And I'm sure you can handle chemistry. This is a 15 year old we're talking about. How hard could it be? And look at the pay. It's totally your thing" Abby explained.

Olivia was lost in thought. It seemed too good to be true, but she wanted to atleast try it. And it was definitely in her arena.

"Okay, let me call them up and enquire" she said and got up to get her phone. She dailed the number near the add and waited for it to be answered.

During the 10 minute conversation , she was instructed by a woman named Mellie that she would have to meet , the student's father first.

She was told to bring her ID proofs, her credentials, educational certificates all things necessary. A little too much, Olivia thought.

"Tomorrow 10 AM" Olivia said looking at Abby.

"Have to meet the student's father and he'll decide" she continued.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll impress him! Don't worry" Abby assured.

Olivia was nervous. It's an interview. She hates interviews.

But, she had no option. She needed this job and so has to throw away her nervousness and focus on tomorrow. She had to be convincing, calm and composed, she thought.

Olivia went to sleep that night with anticipation and hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up earlier than usual. She brushed her teeth, showered and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She first poured herself some coffee.

She then made some eggs and toast and settled on the couch with a magazine to glance on, while she ate.

Abby woke up and came into the living room yawning.

"Morning"

"Morning" Olivia replied.

"You're all showered so early" Abby replied collapsing on the couch, still sleepy.

"Yeah, I just felt like it" Olivia said smiling.

"Hey, it's just an interview for just another job, okay? Just get all tensed. If you don't get this, there are a lot more options" Abby said.

Olivia smiled at her best friend, her rock, who has been through her highs and lows. When, Olivia's mother passed away at the age of 12 due to pancreatic cancer, Abby stayed with her for a month at her house. She comforted her, took care of her. Olivia could never forget that.

"Thanks Abby, I love youuu" she said and hugged her friend.

Abby returned the gesture.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for college"Abby said.

Olivia nodded in response. God it is going to be difficult juggling the job and her college. Today was thankfully her day off, so she could go to the morning interview.

It was 8:30AM when she decided she had to pack her credentials and stuff and decide on her clothes.

She first cleaned her room, put the worn clothes for wash and then headed to put all her required documents into her handbag.

Now, she had to decide what to wear.

She looked through her cupboard and sighed. There was nothing that screamed simple or formal.

She ran to Abby's room "Abby I don't have anything to wear"

"Oh come on Olivia, you have loads of clothes, just pick something out" she screamed from her bathroom.

"No I don't know what to wear" she replied.

"Okay hold on, let me help you out" Abby said and came out of the bathroom.

Both of them scanned through Olivia's cupboard and after trying out 2 outfits, the 3rd one just seemed perfect. They settled on black jeans, a cream full sleeve thin material top. She didn't want to seem too formal or casual. This was perfect. Paired with some nude heels and open hair, she was good to go.

"Phew!" Olivia exclaimed!

It was already 9:30AM.

"Shit, I need to leave. I want to reach early" Olivia said and ran to get her bag.

"Yeah it's 20mins away, you'll reach on time" Abby said.

Olivia took her bag and headed out of Abby's apartment to get a cab. Thankfully, she got the first cab and hopped on.

After a 25 minute ride, she finally reached her destination. It was a huge glass pane led building. She entered doubtfully, wondering whether she got the address right. But all her doubts were put to rest when she saw the huge steel board "GRANT & Co."

As she stepped inside, she saw the just how big this place was. It was like a steel cage, a beautiful one. The floor was pure Italian marble, there were two staircases at the centre curving up to one single point at the top. A huge modern chandelier hung from the landing of the staircase.

"Woah" she thought.

Clueless where to go next she looked around and saw a reception counter and approached a neatly dressed woman. She kind of felt out of place.

"Hi I'm Olivia Pope, here to meet "

"Hi, . Give me one second to confirm the meeting from the main office." She replied and dialed a number on the phone.

" is here for an interview with , request for clearance" she said into the phone while Olivia waited with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, okay. I'll inform her that" the woman, whose name was Emily as Olivia read from her badge.

" , you need to go to the 22nd floor for your interview. And I'm told to inform you that, had to leave to attend to an emergency and so, his mother, the Chairman of Grant & Co, Susan Grant will be meeting with you."

Ugh. As if the existing pressure wasn't enough. She thought.

"Oh, alright. Thank you" Olivia said and made her way to the elevator.

She reached the 22nd floor and after confirming her details with another receptionist she was finally taken to the Chairman's chamber.

She entered to find a blonde haired,neatly dressed older woman talking to someone on the phone sitting on a grey couch on the other side of the room.

She instantly became conscious and nervous. This is it, she thought.

Karen put her phone down after a minute and got up to greet the petite woman in the room.

"Hi, , I'm Susan Grant" she smiled.

Olivia relaxed a little. She didn't seem so bad.

"Hi, . Nice to meet you" Olivia replied confidently.

After half an hour of gruelling questions about her educational background, experience of tutoring Susan began to ask her two final questions

" ,"

"Please, call me Olivia" Olivia requested.

Susan chuckled.

"Okay, so Olivia, I'm sorry but you're a college student, you're young, you're barely starting your career now, why should I hire you when I can find a more experienced person for my granddaughter?"

Olivia knew she would be asked this question. She had already prepared herself for this.

"I do agree, I may not have the experience required to be a good tutor, but I want to simple say that because I'm young and recently finished dealing with these subjects I would be able to connect to your granddaughter at the same level as anybody else my age. Anybody older would teach her like just another student in their class, which for a 15 year old might seem a little boring. I think that's also the reason why your ad has been on the website for almost 4 months"

Smart. Bold. Susan smirked. Olivia was right, they had brought in 4 different tutors all vastly experienced and great in their subjects,but Karen couldn't adjust to any of them.

"Another question Olivia"

"Why does a young college student like you, need a job? Is it just for job experience, some pocket money or out of interest?"

"Interest." Olivia lied. She was definitely interested in teaching Karen, but that wasn't the main reason for her to apply for this job. She would in no way tell them the real reason.

"Good to know. Sadly, our time's up! My secretary will get back to you. Nice to meet you, Olivia. You're a smart woman" Susan said extending her hand forward.

"Thank you, . I hope to hear from you" Olivia shook Susan's hand and walked out of the office confidently. She had a good feeling, she was going to get through.

She went back home and told Abby the whole thing.

"Oh shit! Why didn't it flash to me when you said Grant?! You're going to be working for The Fitzgerald Grant" Abby exclaimed, excited.

"Huh?" Olivia asked unsure about what she was saying.

"And they still haven't accepted me as their tutor, by the way" Olivia added.

"You're gonna get it, I know for sure!" Abby replied.

"That aside, i can't believe you don't know about the Grant family. They're the largest steel manufacturers in the country!"

"I've never heard of them" Olivia replied with a low voice, she felt dumb for not doing her research.

"And you're going to teaching Karen right? That's Fitzgerald's daughter. He's divorced and super hot." Abby said excitedly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And also a 50 year old man I bet" she said.

"Not 50, he's 39. He married his high school sweetheart Amanda while in college"

"But they divorced 5 years ago, saying they 'grew apart'. But I'm pretty sure somebody cheated. Him probably. Women love him, and he certainly loves them back" she said and opened up his page on her phone to show Olivia.

Olivia looked at that picture on Abby's phone. Okay, he definitely was good looking. But there were a lot of pictures of him with many beautiful women. Just another rich playboy, She thought.

"But he has a lame name" Olivia said, beginning to laugh.

"That I agree" Abby joined her laughing.

2 days passed.

Olivia and Abby had gone out to eat lunch at a local diner, when Olivia's phone rang. Unknown number.

"Hi ,it's Melody here, I spoke to you on the first day."

Olivia instantly realising who she was replied "Oh yes, Melody Hi" she signalled to Abby pointing at her phone saying "Grant" silently.

Abby smiled widely with her eyes big.

Abby watched as Olivia answered in words.

"Uh huh, okay. Thank you very much" Olivia said and put her phone down.

"You got it!?"

Olivia smiled excitedly.

"Yes, I start tomorrow!" She chirped.

"Yayyyyyyyy!" Abby exclaimed putting her hands around her friend.

"I knew you would get it"

"They said they'll mail me the address and I have to be there at 6pm tomorrow. Thank god I have some time to study and relax after college!"

"Yes! I told you it will all work out" Abby said.

Olivia smiled in response.

"What would I do without you Abby" she said and they continued to eat their lunch in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope you guys like it! Please feel free to leave your comments and suggestions! Sorry for any errors.**

Olivia got done with her last class for the day and headed to Abby's flat, as it was just 3pm she had some time to kill before going for her first tutoring session.

She was nervous, about whether she'll be able to do justice to the subject she's going to teach and whether Karen will like her as her tutor. A lot relied on this job for her. If she wins Karen's trust as her tutor, then she can move out of Abby's in a month and rent a small place nearby. She hated living in someone's house and being a burden on them. Even Though, it was her best friend Abby, who has never made her feel unwelcome, she still felt bad. She hated being dependent on someone. But for now, she had no choice.

She didn't realise she reached home with all these thoughts running through her head. She opened the door to the flat, put her bag down and directly went to bed. She wanted to rest a while, she felt tired of thinking too much.

At exactly 4:45 her phone alarm rang and she woke up, feeling lazy. She yawned and got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen 'd have to leave in 20mins. Their house was farther from that humongous office she had visited yesterday.

She wore a pair of blue jeans, an olive green turtleneck top that wasn't very body hugging. She tied up her hair,applied some mascara and berry lip gloss and she was done. She wore a pair of black heels that were not too tall. She took her jacket just in case. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good, not very formal. She wanted Karen to view her as a friend helping out not as some strict tutor, so she decidedly to dress slightly informal. But she also kept in mind they were some pretty important people she didn't want to look bad or out of the place. Convinced she looked the part, she left a message to Abby on her phone and then walked out.

She took the train to the nearby station and then a cab to reach her destination.

Honestly, their house, sorry mansion was bigger and grander than she had expected. The mansion was guarded on all sides by tall green tress through which nothing could be seen expect for the flat top of the building. She got out of the cab and walked to the black iron gate.

She didn't know how to approach this thing, is there somebody to open? Or she has to open? Or what?

Just then she heard "are you a visitor ? " she looked around and saw an intercom next to the gate.

"Yes...umm I'm Olivia Pope ..err Karen's new tutor" she replied, suddenly taken aback.

"Welcome Miss Pope, the gates will open in exactly 5 seconds"

She legit counted to 5 and at the fifth count they opened. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

As soon as she stepped in, she went "What the..."

There was a long path leading upto the house and she sighed. She walked medium fast to reach the place in 5min.

She panted and she reached the portico to see a young woman waiting for her outside.

"Hi Olivia, it's Mellie. Remember we spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, Mellie , Hi ..I do remember" Olivia replied between breaths.

"Haha settle down there" Mellie smiled at Olivia's panting.

"Come let me take you inside and introduce you to Karen."

"Alright"

Olivia followed Mellie into the house and she was spellbound. The house was very well planned and huge of course but the interiors were modern with a touch of Victorian. It had a weird homely feel to it.

It didn't have too much going on, it was spectacular but also in a way simple. Good expensive furniture, drapes, marble etc but not over the top. She liked it.

They walked upto the 1st floor and turned left to go to a room that belonged to Karen.

Mellie opened the door and Olivia stood next to her to look at frowning girl watching something on her iPad,cleared irritated at being disturbed.

"Hey Karen, meet Olivia Pope, she'll be tutoring you from today"

Her dad had spoken to her last night about a new tutor, she realised.

She got up and went forward and extended her hand "I'm Karen, nice to meet you"

Olivia felt relieved, she was worried about how Karen would be and whether they would get along . You know teenagers nowadays!

But now she felt slightly positive that they would get along.

"Hi Karen, same here" Olivia smiled.

"Okay I'll leave you guys to it. If you need anything use the intercom" Mellie said, looking at Karen.

Karen nodded.

"Umm okay..so what should we start with?" Karen said walking towards her study table at the corner of her room. Her room was big with a queen size bed, a couch and tv and a study table at one corner.

"Uh well I'd like to see your curriculum first and lets just introduce ourselves properly and not get on with the subject head on" Olivia said following her.

Karen turned around surprised, "I like that"

The next twenty minutes, Karen showed Olivia her curriculum, spoke about her college. Olivia too spoke about her college life, her passion for astrophysics and Karen really enjoyed listening to that. They were getting along great. Karen didn't even feel like Olivia was like a tutor,tutor.

Karen opened her chemistry book to show it to Olivia and tell her her weaknesses, her strength.

Olivia realised what a smart girl she actually is. She just lacks a little confidence, she thought. That can be handled. Then came Math and Karen seemed comfortable with the subject,she didn't hate it but very unsure about her way of studying or approach to the subject. Olivia realised she didn't have to worry much, because teaching Karen wouldn't be a Herculean task. She's was a sweet, smart girl.

40mins had passed when Olivia heard someone knock on the door.

"K, can I come in?" Olivia heard a deep male voice. "Must be " her brain popped.

"Yeah Dad, come in"

Olivia got up to greet him. She turned around and was ...umm...she was at a loss of words.

 _Okay, woah._

Fitz walked in talking something and stopped.

"Miss Pope" he said, after few seconds, breathing out.

 _What is that voice._

Olivia smiled nervously.

"Mr Grant...nice to meet you" she said, trying to look confident.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Pope"

"I apologise that I couldn't meet you yesterday. From what I heard from my mother, you were the best tutor she ever interviewed" Fitz smiled looking deep into her eyes as he spoke.

He was in a black suit that fit his tall muscular frame perfectly. A small curl of hair hung on his forehead. He had come directly from his office, she thought.

Olivia smiled and looked down. _He was handsome, hell he was beyond handsome. And that smile..._

"She is very kind" Olivia replied.

Fitz smiled. This beautiful petite woman had him all sweaty and flustered.

After a few awkward seconds Fitz finally spoke up "umm okay,I'll leave you guys to it."

Olivia nodded in response.

Fitz turned around and began to walk to the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. Trouble.

"Oh god..."

He said,thinking about _her._


	5. Chapter 5

**New part! I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave any suggestions below. Very glad for all the love and support you've all shown me! Sorry for any errors.**

It was 7:00 PM when Olivia was finally finished interacting with Karen. They said their goodbyes and Olivia made her way to the main door.

She wondered how she would get a cab, because the area was a gated community. She thought she'll take an uber and so she took out her phone to look for any uber cabs around.

After finally finding one she sighed and looked ahead to walk faster as the cab was close.

Engrossed in her phone she didn't realise that she had taken the wrong door.

She looked around surprised. She was in a garden sort of a thing, beautifully lit with dozens and dozens of golden lights,like a scene out of a freakin' Disney movie. She walked slowly, curious to explore the new place.

And then she heard the water. Splashing, gushing water. Like people swimming in a pool.

She turned around to find a small stone path and walked along it, only to find a beautiful rectangular blue pool surrounded by yellow lights. And that's when she saw _him_ , swimming peacefully. She looked on, unable to take her eyes off _him_.

She couldn't go back.

This seemed hella creepy. This whole "mysterious rich playboy" shit was messing with her head and infact it got her intrigued after she met him.

She looked at the tanned muscular body moving around with masterful strokes in the pool.

Fitz was relaxing in his outdoor warm pool when he heard some footsteps. He thought it was a helper, getting him more towels or something. But no, it was _her._ That beautiful, hot tutor girl that had got him all riled up.

He smirked when he realised she was checking him out, starting at him for almost 2 minutes. He decided to tease her a bit more. He swam to the part where the pool was shallow and stood up, his back facing her.

Olivia saw him getting ready to get out of the pool as she saw him swimming to the shallow end. And then he got up, his whole back to her and that's when she breathed out. He was ripped! Those toned back muscles and dimples and just his whole body frame was sending her down a spiral.

Fitz chuckled.

Just when he was about to turn around, Olivia moved quickly to hide behind a bush and then walked out slowly.

 _God, She is going to make it so hard for him to behave. He thought._

Olivia walked out of the place with fast steps, bewildered with herself and her lack of sense of time or place. _What the fuck was wrong with her? Starting at her boss swimming in the pool behind a bush? How creepy was that?_ She thought. She waved her hands around the air trying to get the picture of his bare back out of her head. If this was her reacting to just his back..then imagine...

 _Stop Olivia! Stop! Ughhh. She groaned._

She walked out of the house and began her stroll towards the gate when she heard a man calling her name

"Miss Pope! Wait!"

She turned around. A young man in a neat suit ran towards her.

"Sir has asked me drop you home. I'm Jake, Mr Grant's bodyguard" he gave her a small smile.

 _"_ Oh that won't be necessary...jake ?" She said as if confirming his name.

This bodyguard was good-looking, she thought.

"I'm sorry Miss Pope, but Boss insisted and he would not be happy to let you go alone. And searching for any means of transportation here, that too right now would be utter stupidity"

Olivia was unsure and felt uncomfortable. But, she budged.

"Okay .." not knowing how exactly to say no.

This hot man...errr man ... was way too kind to his employees, she thought.

Jake took her home in a Mercedes, and Olivia went "of course".

The ride back home was awkward. Jake kept his eyes forward, but she could sense his eyes drifting to her sometimes. She tried to remain cool.

"So how long have you been working for , if I may ask? " she asked trying to break the silence.

"Around 10 years now"

"Woah" she said.

The rest of the journey was enveloped in silence.

Olivia thanked Jake for dropping her home and went up the elevator to Abby's flat.

All the whole, She couldn't stop thinking about, _him._ His face, his smile, the swimming pool thing and _that voice. That voice gave her tingles. The good kind._

She brushed aside her thoughts and entered the apartment with her key. She had some homework to finish.

Fitz walked out to the balcony and lit up a joint. He took two drags, letting the smoke enter his body, relax him, relax his thoughts about that pretty little woman that was driving his crazy.

He put up his head and closed his eyes, when he felt two soft arms encircle his chest. He put off the joint and turned around to face a tall , pretty looking woman.

He picked her up while she giggled and headed to the bedroom, while he closed the balcony door with his foot.

He threw her on the bed and looked at her with his eyes filled with _lust. Pure lust._ The woman looked back at him with hunger and excitement.

He removed her clothes to caress her breast as he sucked on her navel. He went up to take one big breast in his hand while his other hand travelled south. The woman panted, the anticipation killing her. He licked her nipple in slow circles while his fingers down, played with her clit. She got wet with his slow, gruelling touch.

He looked at her face and then put a finger looking at her mouth change into an O as he fucked her with his fingers. Unable to bear it anymore, he flipped her over and entered her, causing her to gasp and then laugh. He was big.

He slowly pumped into her in the beginning picking up the pace as he continued. He put his head high up in the air and closed his eyes. All he could see was _her._ Her pretty face, her petite body, her doe shaped eyes, those full plump lips and _that ass._ He imagined _her_ as he fucked the woman infront of him senseless and he came in no time. He collapsed on the bed next to the woman.

"Woah you seemed all riled up today, Fitz" Ashley uttered laughing and smiling at him naughtily.

He just sighed and turned around exhausted and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Again, all he could think of was _her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. The story is going to get hotter. Leave your suggestions and any other comments below! :)))**

She slipped into the pool in her black string bikini, her hair loose falling on her shoulders and her lips a seductive red. She saw him stand up, the water at his waist, defining his prominent abs.

She bit her lip and swam gently towards him. He pulled her up to him, her breasts touching his chest separated only by a thin black bikini top. He put his hands on her ass and gave it a quick squeeze, before hoisting her up on his waist. She put her arms around his neck. He looked deep into her eyes, his blue eyes almost turning grey from _want._

He looked at her quivering lips and then at her eyes. She looked blissfully intoxicated. Just being so close to him was making her numb and feel heavy at the same time. Her breathing slowed but she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She was a _mess._

His wet lips came closer to her's and then slowly, gently touched them. He drew a line on her upper lip with his tongue, and looked at her once more before his lips covered her whole mouth, taking her red plump lips into his mouth. Olivia was at a loss of words.

She bolted up from her bed, sitting upright.

She looked around, she was in her bedroom at Abby's. The time was 6AM. She was hyperventilating, her heart rate crazy, her body sweating. And she was drenched in her wetness down there.

 _Great, now I'm getting wet dreams about him._

_Evening 6 PM - Grant Residence._

Olivia reached the house for her next tutoring session with Karen. She tried not to think about her sexy dream, which was stuck in her mind the whole day. No matter how much she tried, she was going back to that dream. _His hungry eyes looking at her, his large hands on her petite wet body, that ass squeeze and that kiss. It felt so good in the dream. Wonder what it would be like in real..._

"God Olivia, get yourself together" she muttered to herself with clenched teeth.

She worried how she would face him every day, with all these inappropriate feelings towards him. Why was she so affected by him?

She walked up to the main door. She was let in by the helper and made her way to Karen's room to meet her.

Just when she was walking to the room, she saw him walking towards her, speaking on the phone.

She was alert. She felt her palms go sweaty, she bit her lip. Oh god, I hope I don't do something. _The man is like 17 years older to you, get a fucking grip Olivia_! She scolded herself.

She took a deep breath and then smiled at him.

He put the phone down and came and stood in front of her. _He is taller than I thought._

She felt so tiny infront of him, even with her heels on. He looked gigantic to her. Fitz couldn't help but think about last night, when he was fucking Ashley thinking it's Olivia. That image itself made him hard. _Crap, he thought._

 _"_ Mr Grant" _It sounded so sexy to him, when she took his name like that._

"Miss Pope" he acknowledged.

After an awkward silence she finally said "yeah...ummm...I should go ...Karen must be waiting"

"Oh yeah...yes" Fitz replied. He just wanted to scoop her up and make love to her like there's no tomorrow.

She walked ahead and he didn't move, causing her to bump into him. It felt like colliding with a rock. He caught her by her arms and she immediately pushed away. She knew if she was in this man's arms, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Careful, Olivia" he said looking at her with _that look. She felt it. He wanted her too. And he called her "Olivia" not "Miss Pope". It gave her shivers. It sounded so good from his mouth...that delicious mouth.._

"Sorry...Mr Grant" she said and rushed ahead to Karen's room with her head down. She reached the door and took a long breath before knocking.

"Karen, it's me Olivia"

Fitz looked at her as she went inside the room, then he headed to his bedroom to take a cold shower. He desperately needed one.

After an hour, olivia got done with Karen and made her way to the entrance. She saw Jake there already waiting with a car.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Pope. Boss insisted" he chuckled.

"Hmm okay. And Jake call me Olivia, not Miss Pope.."

"Olivia it is" he said.

She looked at him and smiled. Jake seemed nice. On the other hand, his Boss was making her question her self control. Sigh.

She reached home and saw Abby watching Netflix with some wine and popcorn.

"Hey, there's dinner on the table for you"

"Thanks, Abbs" Olivia said and went to her room to freshen up.

After washing her face and changing into a pair of shorts and a white shirt she took dinner plate and sat next to Abby watching a show.

"How was today?"

"It was good, Karen's a nice girl" Olivia replied.

"That's good, I'm glad you're happy" she said and gave Olivia a smile.

Olivia returned the smile and they both drank their wine and continued watching television.

Fitz was at a corporate dinner at his friend's place when he saw a pretty brunette approach him. After few words of exchange and flirty glances, she lead him to a room.

She walked into the bedroom with her back towards him, seductively. Slowly, she unbuttoned her dress and let it fall on the ground. She was completely naked.

She turned around and smiled at him coyly.

Fitz walked towards her while removing his tie. He approached closer and all he saw was Olivia. He suddenly pulled back, he couldn't get himself to even kiss the woman.

He apologized and walked out. _Olivia Pope was driving him nuts._


	7. Chapter 7

_**For the love of Olitz.**_

Next day

Today was Olivia's day off. It was a Sunday , which meant no college, no could do whatever she wanted, which usually meant sleeping all day or just being that's exactly what she did till evening 5pm. Olivia was sprawled on the couch with some popcorn watching her 3rd movie for the day when she heard the door open. Due to the heels clanking she knew it was Abby.

Abby stormed into the house and threw her bag on the floor. Olivia immediately got up and turned back to look at her.

"Hey, what happened" she got up and sprinted towards Abby.

"Nothing, the same...I and David ...we fought" she said her palm on her forehead.

"Why? is everything okay?" Olivia asked touching her arm, comforting her.

"Yeah..Olivia I think I want to be alone for sometime" she replied, looking away.

Olivia was taken aback. Abby shared everything with her. But, maybe she was just tired and needed space to think on her own.

"Okay..take your time..but whatever it is I'm here for you" Olivia said looking at Abby.

"I know Liv, I loveee you for that" Abby gave her a smile that was some reassurance to Olivia.

Abby picked up her bag and walked towards her room.

"Hey Abbs"

Abby turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Here, take the popcorn" Olivia gave her the tub of popcorn.

Abby smiled widely. Popcorn was her comfort food after all! It was their comfort food.

Looking back at the TV, Olivia had lost all interest to continue her movie. Instead, she decided to go for a run.

Olivia returned after 40mins and headed straight to the shower.

All showered and dressed she walked to Abby's room to check on her. Olivia expected that Abby would've cried herself to sleep, but was surprised to see her working on her laptop.

"Hey" Olivia said.

"Hey"

"You okay?" She asked.

Abby patted the bed and Olivia walked in and sat next to her.

"I don't know Liv. I love David. He's my first real boyfriend. I care for him. More than any other man in the life, I care for him. But I feel lately, we've been so distant, we end up fighting on the smallest of things. I don't know what's happening." She said looking sadly, at Olivia. Abby sunk down and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia hugged her in return.

"All I know Abbs, is that...no man has ever made you as happy as David makes you. He loves you back as much as you love him, I can see that. So I want you both to work towards it. Don't let these small misunderstandings get to you. Relationships are like this, I guess. But I really want to know, you're happy right, with him?"

"There's no doubt about it" Abby replied in a second.

"I just feel, things are so stable right now( except for today's fight) that something might go wrong. I'm being paranoid, I don't know why." Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't think about all that. Just focus on the present!" Olivia said and smiled at her.

Abby smiled in return and hugged Olivia tighter.

Later

Olivia was in her room reading something when Abby walked in.

"Liv, you busy?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Great! Let's go out!" Abby replied excitedly.

"Wait, werent you sad like an hour ago" Olivia smirked.

"Yeah, that's exactly why we should go out. To uplift my mood!" Abby replied.

Olivia just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Olivia and Abby walked into Skyye at 8:30pm. Situated on the 30th floor, it was one of the most happening places in the city.

The place was jointly owned by Harrison's brother and therefore, they didn't have to worry about the entry at all.

They headed to the bar counter to get some drinks. Abby was wearing a tight black skirt and a low neck peach shimmer top that looked great on her tall frame. Olivia was wearing a strapless shiny black dress that hugged all her curves and came until her mid thigh. Her hair was in soft waves and lips were a brownish red. She oozed sexy.

She would've gone for longer clothing, if not for Abby Who coerced her into wearing this saying "Don't be such a nun!"

Both the girls settled at the bar with their cocktails and chatted on. The music changed, their favourite song came up and therefore they headed to the dance and Abby danced up a storm. Everybody's eyes were on them and their killer moves!

Admist all the crowd, Olivia couldn't notice the _one man_ whose eyes were on her the entire night, his eyes lusting after her, mesmerized at her tiny beautiful body swaying to the tunes in the most sexy way possible.

Fitz was in the VIP section drinking his scotch as he waited for his next big client. He was to meet a potential partner for his new venture over dinner at a restaurant below in the same building. But he decided to get some drinks and meet few friends at Skyye, which he jointly owned.

He was in his own zone talking to people, enjoying his time when he noticed a woman on the dance floor. She seemed to be the star of the moment with everyone's eyes on her. As he looked closer, he was shocked. Was that really her ? His eyebrows went up, looking at Olivia dressed in the shortest black little dress, her hips swaying to the music in the most enticing way. He just couldn't look away. He gulped looking at her dance. As he stood there in a trance, unable to take his eyes away, he reminded himself of the same thing he's been telling himself ever since he laid eyes on Olivia. _Don't fuck this up for Karen.._

He exhaled, closing his eyes. Olivia was proving to be the best choice of tutor for Karen after a hard search for tutors. He did not want to fuck this up. This affinity and attraction to Olivia has got to go! He told himself and walked out of the lounge to head to the restaurant.

Abby and Olivia walked out at 11pm, tired of the night, ready to head home. But Abby stopped saying she wanted something to eat as they had a couple of drinks but nothing to eat. And so they made their way to a restaurant in the floor below.

They sat down comfortably and ordered pasta for both of them.

Fitz was walking back to his private booth from the washroom when he stopped, looking at Olivia sitting at a table with another girl right in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised.

She looked beautiful.

Olivia looked up to see...oh no _him._

Her eyes blinked vigorously for a few seconds trying to process what was happening infront of her. He was differently dressed than usual in jeans, a black shirt and a black blazer. She bit her lip as she realised he saw her checking him out.

She looked at him and smiled.

He walked to her table and she got up.

"Miss Pope"

"Mr Grant! Nice to see you here" Olivia squeaked, trying to appear normal.

Abby witnessed the heavy sexual tension and awkward greetings being exchanged.

"This is my friend Abby..I mean Abigail...I call her Abby" Olivia explained which made Abby wanna ROFL. Olivia was mortified. Why was she being so weird?

Fitz chuckled. He could see that Olivia was nervous and he enjoyed it. As much as he tried to fight his attraction to her, right now he was enjoying seeing the effect he had on her.

"Hi Abigail aka Abby" Fitz greeted Abby.

Abby laughed while Olivia rolled her eyes smirking.

Abby shook hands with him and returned the greeting.

"Your Friend, Miss Pope has been doing to a great job with my daughter" he said looking straight into Olivia's eyes. Olivia smiled shyly, looking away.

"She is brilliant, isn't she?" Abby added proudly.

Olivia felt uncomfortable being complimented like this. This whole scenario just made her cringe.

"I'll leave you girls to it. Have a great night"

"And I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Pope?"

"Yeah...yes" Olivia replied.

"Good night, Mr Grant"

"Miss Pope, Mr Grant ? You guys are too formal given the amount of eye fucking that was going on"

"What?! The fuck are you saying?"

"Oh please" Abby rolled her eyes.

"You know he looked at you like he wanted to fuck the shit out of you. And you certainly wanted him to" Abby said cocking her eyebrows and laughing.

Olivia detested Abby's graphic language,right now. She made every situation so uncomfortable for her.

"Stop saying shit"

"Whatever" Abby replied and laughed more, which irritated Olivia even more.

"Miss Pope is hot for her Boss" Abby said mimicking Fitz's voice.

Olivia giggled at that imitation and they both ended up laughing.

"No" Olivia said between laughs.

"We'll see" Abby said winking at her.

Olivia shook her head.

Their pasta arrived and they dived into it like two animals that haven't been fed in 2 days.

Abby continued the teasing as they enjoyed their meal. Olivia looked around coyly to see where he was sitting. And she saw him seated at the far corner of the room discreetly. He was speaking to an older gentleman. Their conversation looked serious.

Fitz looked in her direction, only to see her all cutely looking at him. He smirked and she immediately looked down,as if alarmed to have been caught. She bit her lip, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

Abby and Olivia were halfway through their meal when Abby's phone rang. Her face strained,when she saw the name. She mouthed "David" and walked out to speak to him.

Olivia sat alone looking at her phone, all the while stealing few glances at the man that was making her go crazy. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stuck her fork into the plate to whip up some spaghetti when she saw Abby walk in hurriedly.

"Liv, something's happened. David is crying and he just sounds so sad" she said sitting down.

"I need to go see him. Come, you're coming with me. I'm sorry for spoiling the night"

Olivia put her fork down and called for the cheque.

"It's okay Abby you go meet him, I'll take a cab home. He really needs you"

"But I don't want to leave you alone at this hour"

"Hey, Abby I'm a grown ass woman, I can certainly get home safe on my own. Don't worry about me, you go meet David " Olivia smiled at her as she touched her friend's hand.

"Really? Thank you Liv. I'm sorry"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Ugh just go" she laughed and said.

Abby left in her car.

Olivia paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant. She went down to the lobby.

She walked out of the building and stood near the road to catch a cab. It was cold, making her wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you alright?" She heard that smooth baritone voice behind her.

She turned around expecting to see him and yes it was him.

The wind blew her hair on her face, her face looked beautiful in the soft yellow glow of the surrounding lights.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for a cab" she replied casually.

"Miss Pope, it's late into the night. Let me drop you home"

"That's kind of you Mr Grant, but I'll manage." Olivia smiled softly.

"I'm not leaving you here at this hour, freezing. So just come" he said more firmly this time. His face expression changed and Olivia knew it was better she agreed. He removed his blazer and gave it to Olivia and she wanted to refuse but the look on his face just made her gulp and take it.

She walked with him back to the building's portico where his car was parked.

Audi, ofcourse! Olivia thought.

Fitz took the car keys from his bodyguard and opened the door for Olivia. He told his bodyguard Tom to follow in another car as he drove this.

Fitz settled into the driving seat and started the car. Olivia told the directions to her house, which was not very far away. Although Fitz had a brief idea about where she lived, he did not say anything as he didn't want to alarm her. He kept a track record of everyone working closely to his family especially as close as a tutor to his own daughter.

A million thoughts went by their heads during the car ride. The sexual tension was evident and was becoming hard to thought about how she might sabotage the one job she had found by trying anything with her boss. Fitz told himself a hundred reasons to not get attracted to her.

After an awkward 20min ride he reached her apartment complex. Olivia practiced saying "thank you" in her head. The car stopped and they both looked at each other at the same time. At that moment, when they looked at each other, the chemistry was undeniable, the want, the lust on each others' face was so evident that even a blind person could see it.

Olivia sighed and bit her lip as if accepting defeat, to him and this dangerous attraction.

That's it. Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her hard on her lips. His lips moved against hers, taking in her plump lips into his mouth. His tongue strained at the separation of her lips, which she opened, letting him inside her. It was so passionate that it made Olivia get shivers all throughout her body. He deepened the kiss and Olivia felt a blissful giveaway as the sensations she felt were making her dizzy.

 _He kissed her_ _in a way she had never been kissed before._

How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. The updates are going to get erratic from now on as my exams are starting soon. Sorry for that.**

 **Anyway,I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is also on Wattpad.**

Olivia sat next to her window with a piping hot mug of coffee , as she pondered on what happened last night. Last night was a moment of complete loss of self control for her. But not for once, could she bring herself to regret the kiss. She had kissed other men in her life, but this one, this felt different. It set her on fire, it made her feel things everywhere and feel numb at the same time. That 1 min that she spent in the car looking into his eyes after their kiss, was one of the most memorable moments of her life. She wanted him so bad and she didn't even know why. It felt like she had reached a destination she didn't even know existed.

The more she thought about it, the more she was drawn to him. It felt wrong, but she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel his lips biting into hers like he did yesterday.

She could not bring herself to forget the way he was looking at her after that kiss. She saw the hunger, the want in his eyes but she also felt the ache somewhere submerged in those blue eyes.

She was lost in thought when she brought the coffee mug to her lips, only to pull a face of disgust. The coffee had gone cold. She realised she had spent way too much time thinking about yesterday. She got up to go take a shower and head to college.

As Olivia got ready and came into the living to grab some breakfast for herself, she saw Abby and David passed out on the living room couch. Their tall bodies looked twisted and twirled on that small couch. She saw Abby sleeping peacefully with her head in the curve of his neck and his right hand carefully wrapped around her waist.  
She smiled knowing that they resolved their issues. Not wanting to disturb them she wrapped her sandwich in a foil and headed out of the apartment to eat in her car while driving to college.

As time passed and the day progressed, Olivia started to get more and more flustered. She was nervous. She had to tutor Karen at 6pm today which meant she will probably see him again. She didn't know how to face him, this new situation. Her overthinking reached a point where she just gave up. She was sick of thinking about it. I mean, after all it was just a kiss! She convinced herself . _With an older man. Who happens to be her boss._ Her brain added.

It probably meant nothing to him, she thought. He would've kissed hundreds of women in his life and this was just another one. Maybe he even forgot about it. She decided she would behave depending on how he would behave. If he plays cool and treats it like a no big deal she would go along with it. But if expects anything more, she would make it extremely clear that she was not interested. _But she was interested!_ She chided herself for getting so worked about a guy. _Get yourself together Olivia._  
_

"So this is how we plan on increasing the manufacture units to meet the growing demand, without overworking our employees or without any added investment. What do you think Mr Grant?"

"Sir?"

Everybody looked at each other awkwardly.

Marcus, the company's long time associate turned to look at Fitz, who was gazing at the desk while leaning back on the chair. He nudged his elbow to get Fitz's attention. That's when Fitz came out of his thinking bubble to see 5 people staring blankly at him.

"Oh..yeah you're right" he said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Gentleman how about you give us the room for a few minutes" he asked politely.

He turned to Fitz who had a confused look on his face.

"What? You don't like the proposal?" Fitz asked.

"No. I loved the proposal. It's genius. But what i want to know is why you're so lost today"

"Lost? I'm not lost. I'm just tired." Fitz replied rolling his eyes.

"Really? This is the second time I've had to break whatever trance you're in today." Fitz chuckled at the word "trance". He might as well be. After that spectacular kiss with Olivia last night, he cannot bring himself to disregard the things he feels for her. But he was still apprehensive. He didn't want to hurt her and he had a bad history with understanding women.

"Is it a girl?" Marcus finally asked the question that's been boggling his head.

Fitz sighed. "Kinda"

"How long have you known her?" He asked.

"About a week"

"Woah man, who is this girl who's got you thinking about her for more than a night" he asked laughing. He knew Fitz.

"No...we haven't" Fitz replied sheepishly.

"What?"

"You haven't slept with her ...yet?" Marcus asked, this time actually shocked. Knowing how Fitz is, he was totally surprised.

Fitz was offended. "Hey man what do you think of me?"

"Manwhore" he replied laughing.

Fitz seemed to get annoyed when he said that. Marcus toned down the laughter when he saw that Fitz wasn't having any of it. Shit what's wrong with him?

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me more" he asked encouraging him to open up.

"Nah...its just.. Its this girl Olivia, Olivia Pope. She's Karen's new tutor" he replied looking out of the glass wall overlooking the whole city.

"Tutor?"

"Yeah Karen got a new tutor. Olivia is just great with her. Karen really likes her and ..."

"So do you" Marcus added.

"Yeah. I mean, she is so beautiful and smart and i don't know...I just don't want to sabotage anything for Karen but I cannot bring myself to stop thinking about her especially after the kiss"

"You two kissed?" He asked surprised. This whole was turning about to very eventful for him.

"Yeah"

"That means it's mutual. She likes you too" Marcus added.

"Yeah and thats what is scary. You know me. I'm gonna end up hurting her. She's not like the other girls." He said looking at Marcus.

"Fitz I've never seen you like this"Marcus said, in awe.

Fitz just sighed. He thought about last night. He always thought what he felt for her was just attraction, sexual tension. But it's like the whole dynamic changed after their kiss. The feeling of overwhelming passion and desire he felt for her was scary and crazy at the same time. He remembered her beautiful brown almond shaped eyes reflecting the same emotions he was feeling.

"Hey Fitz" Marcus said waving his hand infront of Fitz's face. Fitz snapped back into reality.

"See this is what I was talking about" Marcus chuckled.

"Yeah whatever" Fitz said getting up.

He needed a glass of scotch.

As Olivia travelled to reach Fitz's house she tried her best to stay calm. She tried to ignore her nerves.  
She entered the gates and walked to the main door with an added aura of confidence, as if reassuring herself that was fine, she'll be fine.

She entered the house after being greeted by Mary, the housekeeper. She was one sweet lady. "Hey Mary" Olivia greeted cheerfully. Mary was a woman in her late 50s. She has been working for the Grant household since almost 15 years.

Olivia looked around the house carefully, to see any traces of his presence. The house was silent. And by the looks of it, Mary , Karen and herself were the only people in the house. She sighed in relief. But there was this tiny part of her that wished to see him.

She headed upstairs to Karen's room. Karen was undoubtedly overjoyed to see Olivia. "Hey Liv, how was the weekend?" The memory of Fitz grabbing her face and kissing her passionately came back making her feel extremely embarrassed . She tried to fake a enthusiatic smile as she felt weird thinking about Fitz kissing her while his daughter stood infront of her.

"It was okay, nothing great" she lied.

After a quick informal chat they settled down to business. Today it was Organic Chemistry in Karen's schedule and they got started.

After almost 90 minutes, longer than usual, they wound up with Olivia informing Karen that she would be asking her few questions tomorrow about today's class. Karen smiled confidently. "Don't worry Liv, I won't disappoint you" Karen relpliedmimicking a serious tone. Olivia chuckled as she looked at Karen. She didn't realise how similar she looked to Fitz. She waved Karen goodbye and headed downstairs, expecting to see Jake waiting for her.

Olivia saw no sign of Jake. He usually waited near the staircase. Maybe he left or something because of today's long class.

Olivia made her way down cautiously. Although she was nervous and embarrassed about facing him, she still hoped he was there. A small part of her wanted to see him so badly. Just as she reached the main door, all her hopes died making her both sad and relieved at the same time.

Just as she was about to step outside, she heard her name.

"Olivia"

There again, he called her Olivia and not Miss Pope. Olivia's heart began to race a mile. She turned around to see him staring at her standing on the stairs. He smiled. She smiled at him in return.

She walked slowly towards him unsure and he too got down and walked towards her. She could never get over how tall he was.

As he came to stand infront of her, he forgot all he had to say. She looked beautiful in black jeans and a white lace top. Her face devoid of any make up except for some lip gloss. Olivia looked at the tall man standing infront of her. As much as she tried to fight her feelings, her undeniable attraction to him, she realised she couldn't. With every passing second, her resolve grew weaker.

After a few seconds of silence, Fitz cleared his throat to speak. "Olivia, we need to talk" he said, still looking at her with the same look as yesterday.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it soon enough as she didn't know what to say.  
Fitz saw that she was in a huge internal battle as himself.

"Yeah.." she replied finally.

"Let's take a walk outside?" He asked trying to put some distance between them as it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to focus.

"Yeah sure"

She walked ahead as he followed her. Olivia walked along the stone path that lead them to the lush green garden infront of them. The flowers were blooming, the weather was pleasant slightly chilly. It looked serene. She finally turned to face him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about yesterday. That was very unprofessional of me." Olivia's face fell at his words. He regretted the kiss? His words hurt her more than she thought they would.

Fitz noticed the change in her facial expression. God, did she think he didn't like it?

"I mean, Olivia..."

He sighed. "Fuck it"

"Olivia. I like you. I'm attracted to you in ways I cannot tell. I can't stop thinking about you. But I don't want to hurt you"

There. He said it.

She felt a rush of emotions flood her senses. She got shivers when he said he wanted her in ways he cannot tell, because even she wanted him in ways that can only be expressed, not told.

She walked towards him and rested her hand on his cheek and pulled his face closer to kiss him.

Fitz was surprised one second but he let it all go when she put her tongue in his mouth. He lost all his control and devoured her lips ferociously, as his hands went down to her ass, which he squeezed causing her to giggle. They broke apart to look at each other.

He looked at her sheepishly and asked "What are we doing?"

Olivia smiled brightly "I don't know"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment. Your reviews are my motivation. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! Just got done with my first exam today. Phew! 4 more to go, so I'm not promising regular updates till the end of the month. I hope y'all understand.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you who read this story. It means the world to me.**

 **Did not proofread it - sorry for any errors.**

 **_**  
Olivia looked at the man sitting next to her. He looked so calm and composed. There was an aura about him, that she still didn't understand. Maybe it was his eyes. Those blue orbs, all consuming, all encompassing. Everytime he looked at her, she would just melt. She felt this nervous at the pit of her stomach like it would give away any moment.

"Admiring my beautiful face?" Fitz asked as he chuckled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. He liked how she was bold when she wanted and suddenly turned into this shy, innocent girl when she got caught.

Fitz offered to drop her home after their kiss in the garden back at his place. She protested in the beginning, but Fitz being Fitz did not give up.

The air in the car was thick with tension. Sure they admitted that they were attracted to each other, but both wondered what exactly was this? So were they in a relationship? Were they just going to have fun and go their separate ways? Olivia didn't know why, that very thought made her was just confusing and unclear to them. Neither of them wanted to speak about it aloud, neither of them wanted to be the first one to initiate a conversation. Because honestly, they didn't understand it themselves.

With all these going through these heads, they didn't realise that they had reached their destination.

The car came to a halt near Olivia's apartment complex. Fitz and Olivia sat in their exact position. Olivia took in a sharp breath and turned her face to look at him. She thought for a moment and said "Do you wanna come up?"

Fitz looked at her surprised and smile widely making Olivia blush.

 _Hell yes. Fitz thought._

They both hurried out of the car. Olivia walked ahead towards the elevator, with Fitz following behind. All the while she walked he tried not to look at the sway of her hips and that ass.

The ride up the elevator was filled with stealing glances and such silence that Olivia feared whether he could hear how rapid and loud her heart was beating. Fitz looked at Olivia and slowly entwined his little finger with hers only to feel her gripping back tightly.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and entered as Fitz followed her. Thankfully, Abby wasn't at home. Olivia for a second ,thought about what was happening! This felt so fast and dumb but she just did not care. Never had she felt this kind of sexual attraction to a man and he was just driving her nuts. Not being able to discover this desire just made her frustrated and mad.

Fitz walked towards her and stood behind her closely. Olivia leaned backward.

She felt him put his hands around her waist and pull her to himself. She gently touched his hands and buried her head back into his chest, relishing the feel of his hard body supporting her small soft self. She could feel him poke her behind, which only made her more horny and turned on.

She turned to face him and Fitz pulled her to him as he kissed her like a starved man. His large hands covered her entire face as he kissed her with his tongue inside her mouth. He tugged at her lower lip roughly making her wince only to soothe her pain by using his tongue.

Olivia's body felt alive, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. It was becoming difficult for her to even stand straight let alone keep her eyes open.

Fitz slowly moved his hands to her neck as he gently traced his fingers along it while looking at her face. He bent down to shower a stream of wet kisses on her neck making Olivia weak with pleasure. As he kissed her neck, he cupped her breasts through the clothing and bent down to bury his face in the valley between her breasts and kiss it. That's when Olivia moaned loudly, causing Fitz to clench his teeth out of pure desire as he picked her up while kissing her and put her on the couch.

She fell with a slight bounce. He noticed how her lips were pink and swollen from all the kissing and the thought made him wanna kiss her more.

He hovered on top of her kissing, biting and nibbling at her soft, sensitive skin. He just couldn't get enough of her. Everytime he wanted to focus elsewhere, he wanted those beautiful plump lips again.

Olivia got up slightly , to remove her top. Fitz stopped her midway and he removed the rest of it all the while looking into her eyes with a hungry look on his face. Olivia was so turned on when she saw that. He groaned as he saw her two full beautiful breasts covered by a black lace bra, her nipples clearly visible. He let out a low growl and he kissed her again this time muttering "You are so beautiful" in between his kisses. Olivia smiled as he said that.

Fitz went to focus on her breasts which were perky for attention. He didn't remove her bra but simply pulled it down, only releasing her breasts out of it while the remaining bra stayed on. He looked at her one time he took into her right breast in a slow agonising way. The scene of Fitz's mouth on her breast made her so incredibly wet and she moaned from the pleasure. He sucked at her nipples pulling them towards him as he released them in a smack. He kneaded her other breast so as to not deprive the other one. (:P)

Olivia was in her own world of bliss. Her fingers were in his hair as he worked his magic on her breasts. She moaned,lifted her head high and Fitz particularly loved it when she mouthed an O while looking at him. She looked so sexy like that.

He loved how she responded to even slightest of his touch. She was so sensitive. Her moans, gasps, groans filled the air and pleasured him as a man.

Fitz couldn't take any longer and he looked at her as if asking for approval only to have Olivia bite her lip and smile and that was all he needed. He got rid of her jeans. There was Olivia, her breasts exposed, moist and swollen from his mouth and her thin lace panties. Fitz looked at her for a second. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember how beautiful she looked.

"You're perfect" he muttered as he went to kiss her again.

Olivia frowned to see he was still fully clothed and tugged at his shirt. Fitz chuckled and removed his shirt exposing his bare chest to her. Olivia swallowed looking at him. His chest was tanned, with specks of curly brown hair and well defined abs lined both sides of his abdomen. She bit her lip looking at him. She ran her tiny hands on his chest from up to down as it getting familiar with it. Fitz saw how she innocently her hands were probing his chest.

Olivia's hands ran along to his chest, abdomen and reached down to rest of his pants. She could feel his straining erection. Fitz lost it when her hand touched him. He bent down and tugged at her lace panties to rip them into shreds. Olivia was helping him remove his belt and that's when she heard something unusual.

The apartment lock clicked and the door opened. She panicked suddenly and Fitz was startled. There was Abby, David and Quinn walking their merry way into the apartment only to stop dead in their tracks to see a muscular body hovering over a naked Olivia.

Fitz immediately bent over to cover Olivia as she pressed herself against his chest. It did not help him that her erect nipples were now directly in contact with his chest.

Abby was smirking, while David lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"What the hell guys! Turn around, what are you looking at? Olivia screamed. Mortified was a small word she was feeling right now.

The three of the tried to hurry out the apartment giggling.

"Hey you guys can shift to the bedroom, we won't disturb" Abby screamed from the outside.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Fitz laughed.

Olivia gave an apologetic look to Fitz and he immediately pecked her lips again as he got off of her. He handed her pants and helped her wear her top. He wore his shirt back on. The interruption totally killed the mood. They were both angry and frustrated.

Olivia was flushed and tried not to look at him directly because she just just so shy.  
She looked at him wear his shirt and couldn't stop herself from looking at his chiseled chest. Those strong arms and shoulders were gripping her just few minutes ago, but her friends had to ruin it!

"I'm so sorry about my friends" she said looking at him stepping a little closer.

Fitz cupped her face with one hand, the other held her waist.

"Hey...it's okay" he reassured. He ran his finger over her lips looking at her. She was beginning to realise that she liked having his hand on her face, cupping it gently.

Fitz moved closer until his breath was fanning her face. Olivia went numb due to the anticipation. If he thinks this is making her better no! This is making her want him _more._

He moved his lips closer to ear and whispered  
"I'll make it worth it next time"

Olivia bit her lip when he said that. He kissed her again and looked at her and said "I need to go. Clearly, your friends want to spend time with you"

Olivia chuckled at his statement. She nodded her head thought she felt said the minute his hand left her face.

"And you need to call me Fitz" he reminded her.

"Huh?"

"Fitz. Call me Fitz. I heard you say earlier, though I wouldn't mind that too" he winked.

Olivia laughed at his statement and blushed. He turned around to leave, only to have her pull him back for another last kiss.

Fitz reached the door when he heard "Bye Fitz". He turned around and smiled. "Bye, Liv"

 _Liv. He called her Liv. And it sounded amazing._

 ___  
 _ **Sooooo how was this chapter? I know it's slightly shorter and I'm sorry for that. Also, I do not have a lot of experience writing any mature, hot or any sex scenes and therefore bear with me. XD**_  
 _ **Please leave your comments and suggestions below and help me write better.**_  
 _ **Do not forget to vote! Your votes and comments are my motivation! :)))**_

 _ **Also thanks to everyone who wished me luck for my exams :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz POV

I walked out of her apartment to see her friends standing in a corner and chatting. They all looked at me when they heard the door open and giggled.  
I was embarrassed the way I was never before. Usually when things like these happened, I just turned around and pretended nothing happened and walked out confidently. But today, I could feel my face was pink and I bet it looked hilarious.  
"Sorry you had to see that" I say, gesturing to the apartment door.  
"Ah that's alright" the red haired girl said, looking at me with apprehension this time. I remember I met the girl with Olivia at that restaurant. What was her name again? Abigail ? Abby? Yeah. I remember Olivia introducing us.

Anyway, the elevator dings and I give them a tight lipped smile before I make my way out. I couldn't wait to get out of this situation. As I revved up the engine of the my car, I thought about this new situation in my life. I honestly don't think this is fair to Olivia. She was just so beautiful, smart and intelligent and just so ... _young._ I know that what I'm doing is wrong, it's wrong to her. She deserves somebody better, somebody who can maybe love her or something..not me. But, I can't fucking get myself to behave around her. I see her once and all the arguments in my head stop. There is just something some strangely beautiful about this feeling that I feel when I see her, it confuses me as much as it scares me.

And then there is Karen. My daughter. I try to give her as much time as possible with the schedule that I have. I know she misses her father sometimes and I try to make up for it, but the past 6 months have been mind-bending. I haven't spent time with Karen, I was sleeping around with women whose names I can't recollect now, and now...comes Olivia strutting into my life and I have no idea how to approach this.

As weird as it may sound, I know that Olivia means more to me than any woman has meant in a long time. I don't know how to else to put. I would never want to hurt her, never. _But I will._ Because that's how I am. Just the thought of hurting Olivia made me hate myself momentarily. I groan thinking about everything at once. God there is just something so innocent about her, that makes me afraid of being myself around her... I know it looks like I've given it a lot of thought...hell I have. She's all I can think about since the day I met her.

I pull up into my house, I get down hurriedly with the only intention of fixing myself a strong drink. As I walk in briskly, I see my mother sitting in the living room, staring right ahead almost as if she ways waiting for my arrival. Ignoring her I decide to go to the bar near the kitchen when I hear her call out my name.

I groan in frustration and stand in front of her.

"What?"

"Fitz. Where were you?"

Taken aback by her question I stood there staring at her with confusion all over my face. _Why is she asking me this?_

I chuckle and sit on the couch opposite to her. The expression on her face was strained and I didn't want to push her further.

"You dropped Olivia home?"she asked, this time calmly.

"Yes"

"Why? We have Jake for that" she said, almost losing her patience.

I didn't know what exactly to say. I wasn't prepared for this.

"I..."

"Fitz. I will not have you sleeping around with Karen's tutor. Olivia is way too good for you"

 _Ouch._

I sat there my mouth agape. _Why the hell was I having this conversation with my mother? And what the hell does she mean? I'm not gonna toss Olivia like trash._ Shit.

"It's not what you think" I say, knowing how false and dumb I sounded.

She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Please" she strained.

"Alright, I like her" I say, giving up. I had a terrible headache.

"Fitz! I don't interfere in anything you do, but this...please know what you're doing" she gives me a warning look before she walks away to her room.

I sat there head leaning my head back to the touch the wall. I slouch down on the chair and rub my forehead. I call for glass of scotch and down it immediately, to clear things from my head.

I didn't realise when sleep overtook me as I lay there uncomfortably on the couch.

—

Olivia went back to writing her assignment. As much as she tried she couldn't focus..all she could think about was Fitz. The way he looked at her like the she was the thing that mattered, their kiss, their make out session on the couch in Abby's house..and then her head went to the moment her friends walked in on them making her cringe in embarrassment.

After Fitz had left, she directly went to her room, too embarrassed to spend time with her friends because she knew they would tease her to death. And they got the hint too as they didn't disturb her but she could hear them watching a movie or something. She liked the quiet of her room. Especially after today.

After trying and not being able to give her complete attention to her assignment she got up form her bed and went to the washroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a bruise on her neck. She instantly thought about the memory of Fitz biting her neck making her blush. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked happy. _Who was this person?_

She decided to get something to eat at the expense of being bombarded by questions from her friends. Fully prepared she stepped out of her room and went to the living room to see only Abby and David. David was sleeping on the couch whereas Abby was sitting there watching the movie with a bowl of ramen noodles in her hand.

She turned her head back to look at Olivia.

"Where are the others?" Olivia asked walking towards her.

"They left." Abby replied.

Olivia simply smiled in response. She lingered there fidgeting with her hands before she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was happy to see some takeout and heated the food. After fixing herself something to eat she joined Abby on the couch with her place.

"So about, earlier-"Olivia started.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Abby said, giving her reassuring smile.

Olivia was slightly surprised.

She laughed looking down at the plate of food before looking at Abby.

"No. I really want to" she said helplessly.

Abby put the movie on pause and turned to sit facing Olivia.

"You know I was joking the other day at the restaurant about you two..but today..woah" Abby said.

Olivia was slightly offended by that, she didn't know why.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You and that Fitzgerald guy. Liv, I don't care what you do, but..."

"But what?"

"He? He is not what you think he is. Okay?" Abby tried hard to sound like she was making sense.

Olivia sighed frustrated.

"Just get to the point"

"He's a legit womaniser! You're just another toy to play around with..to him! I mean what are you doing...? He's way too old for you...you're teaching his daughter for god's sake. And you don't fucking play where you get paid" Abby said in one breath. _Dang. That was harsh._

Abby instantly bit her lip after saying all that. _Fuck. I went too far._

Olivia blinked her eyes vigorously to prevent the tears. She was trying to process what Abby just told her. She already knew all of it, but when Abby said it, it sounded a lot worse.

Olivia did not utter a word even after a few minutes, making Abby worry for her.

"Liv..that was rude I know. I didn't say what I wanted to in the right possible way-"

Olivia cut her off with a look. She stared at Abby for sometime and walked back to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She didn't defend herself to Abby, why? Because Abby was right. _What am I even doing? I feel so silly and stupid. God what is this? A movie? I saw a man and felt a connection? It's just the fact that he was successful, good looking and all that ..it messed up my brain..cause I haven't met any man ..who's you know ...all that. I was intrigued. Nothing more, Olivia. There's nothing here. You and your brain cooked up stories._

She was hurt, she felt like the biggest idiot, for jumping into his arms like she was easy or desperate. She was there to do a job, not to make out with the man whose daughter she was teaching. _This must stop now._ She thought. It's going to be hard. Because she didn't know about his feelings, but her feelings towards him were genuine. She liked him. She still did. But it was not right.

With all that in her head,she makes a decision to keep her distance from him and if he approaches her, she will tell him that she isn't interested and he shouldn't be too. And right now, her finances aren't great and she still feels guilty for bothering Abby and staying at her place for so long. She can't mess up her job at any cost. Imagine if anybody over there gets to know, or worse Karen gets to know? What would she think of her? _God._ Complete no-no.

She will stop thinking about him, about them. No matter what. It's just attraction or maybe more but right now he was not important. She has to set up her life not run behind some older guy.

—

Going to work next day, she was prepared for any confrontation with Fitz, in fact she was hoping to meet him because she wanted to tell him clearly that yesterday was a heat of the moment thing. And they shouldn't pursue whatever this is. It made her sad, but she felt it was the right thing to do... _I guess._

Unfortunately, Fitz wasn't around that day. She didn't ask Karen. She thought about it, but she decided it was best not to ask. As usual Jake dropped her back home and she thanked him for it.

She felt a pang at her heart at not having seen him. Did he not want to see her too? Was Abby right? _Shouldn't you be happy Olivia?Maybe he's exactly the kind of jerk everybody says he is._

—

A week passed by and Olivia was growing restless. _Where the hell was he? He just disappears after kissing me? After all that? Was he avoiding on purpose? So he just relived whatever curiosity by kissing me and now doesn't want anything to do with me? Why am I so fucking hurt when infact I'm the one who was waiting to tell him to stop._

She was an emotional rollercoaster. She looked around everytime she entered his house, everytime the door to Karen's room opened she jumped thinking it was him, before getting into the car with Jake she always looked at the house wondering if he was there. She would be lying if she said she didn't cry. She did. She didn't know why. But she did. Seems lame and stupid, but she cried. She cried because she felt so stupid.

—  
That weekend on Saturday she went to tutor Karen as always. She had put all thoughts of Fitz aside. _Maybe that's all we had. He's avoiding me, I get it. I should make peace with it. He's not supposed to be a big deal, Olivia. You were attracted to him that's it. Hell, anybody would be._

I walked to the door and as usual was greeted by the warm housekeeper,Mary.  
Engrossed in my thoughts I barely noticed the lights out in the garden or the swarm of people running around in the house. _What's happening ?_  
Mary saw my quizzical expression and said "There's a charity dinner today, everybody is busy with the preparations. Around 100 people" she looked tired and exhausted. _Poor Maria, I thought._

 _Wait, does that mean Fitz will be here? Of course he will be. It's his event._

Suddenly that thought made me nauseous. I was not ready to face him. He will probably pretend nothing ever happened, and as much as I think that would be good for me, it would crush me. Over the past week, I was trying to convince myself that maybe I never have to see him again. As sad as it made me feel, it was a great relief.

I smile back at Mary and tell her to take care and not tire herself too much.

Karen was inside her room reading her notes when she saw me enter and gave me a tight lipped smile. She looked off.

"Hey" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic but my head was filled with thoughts about Fitz.

"Hey" she said flatly.

I sit down next to her and looked at her expecting her to say something but when she doesn't, I ask her gently "are you okay?"

She hesitated and I realised that maybe I overstepped but then she began to speak the next moment "nothing.. it's just dad..." she sighed.

 _Fitz? What about him?_

"He was away for a week for a conference and he came back today afternoon .. and I was so excited to spend time with him..he promised me that we would go watch a movie together and then I find out that there's some dinner at the house and he won't be free ..."

Olivia didn't know how to react, Karen had never shared personal stuff with her and this was new. She felt bad for her. _So that's why he wasn't around? He was out of the city? So maybe he was not deliberately avoiding me? Really Olivia? The kid is feeling bad about her father and all you can think about is yourself?_

I shake off my thoughts and tend to Karen.

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean to do that" I say putting my hand on hers.

"Your dad loves you very much and no matter what, you will always be the most important person in his life." I wanted to say more but didn't know whether it would be appropriate or not. Many people don't like uninvited advice and certainly not teenagers.

I felt good after Karen turned to me and smiled and patted my hand.

"Thank you Olivia." She said with a genuinely warm smile.

"And if you don't mind, can I call you Liv?It sounds so much more cooler and cuter." She asked.

I chuckle and reply "Of course you can".

The tutoring went smooth after that, Karen seemed fine but Olivia still couldn't shake off the feeling about Karen. Her parents divorced when she was younger, that might have been so hard on her. But here she is a bright young girl full of positivity and mature for her age. Olivia didn't know why, but felt a sense of pride fill her heart for Karen.

And like that, she forgot all about Fitz for the next one hour.

Today as she said goodbye, Karen hugged her awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to repay her kindness and for understanding what she felt. Olivia smiled and patted her back. She was happy that Karen was starting to like her.

—-

She made her way down and saw that people began to fill the place. She felt awkward and slightly out of place to have to walk out of the house through the crowd. They were dressed to the nines and the hair and make up was perfect. Everybody looked so beautiful.

As she made her way through, she felt a tug at her shoulder. She turned around to see Sarah.

"Mrs. Grant-"

"Please call me Sarah." She smiled.

"Olivia please stay for dinner" she said.

Olivia was taken aback. No way she was going to stay back, she was dressed in jeans and a turtleneck. Hell no.

"Thank you Sarah, but I'm afraid I'll have to deny. You seem to be having a very important dinner. Please carry on"

Sarah smiled at Olivia widely and nodded.

Sarah really liked Olivia. She always saw a reflection of herself in Olivia.

"Alright. I still wish for you to stay, but I will not force you." She said as he smiled.

—-

Olivia went out and looked around for Jake. _Maybe he's busy, today. I guess I'll go on my own._ She saw a lot of expensive vehicles entering the building and decided it was better to go on her own and not give any trouble to Jake.

She took out her phone to check for any uber. She got one that was 10 min away and she groaned. She expected a shorter waiting time. She felt really awkward here and wanted to go home.

She walked towards one of the small gardens where there were no people to want some quiet.

She stood there looking around at how beautiful the garden looked and almost didn't notice a woman speaking loudly. It sounded like an argument. She froze when she heard the man'a voice. _It was Fitz._

She walked slowly towards the noises and saw Fitz and a woman talking to each other. She saw that the woman was crying, it seemed like she was pleading and Fitz was trying to speak but the woman wasn't letting him say anything.

Olivia knew this was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. She wanted to know what was happening. And also, she was seeing Fitz for the first time in a week.

Her decision to stay proved bad when she saw the woman cup Fitz's face in her hands and kiss him on the lips.

Olivia looked shocked. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She felt numb.

And that's when she saw him look at her. His expression changed from annoyed to happy to panic when he saw her. _Shit, he thought._

Olivia gave him a look he could never forget. Something tugged at his heart to see her hurt. He pushed the woman who was trying to pull him towards her and walked towards Olivia.

Olivia saw him walking towards her and instantly she turned around and briskly walked towards the gate. All the while she could hear Fitz calling out her name but she could care less.

"Olivia,wait!"

 **Sorry for the very late update. Please vote and comment, let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for continuing to read this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you to all the readers because you have been really patient with me and my crazy schedule. Seriously. Thank you.** 😊

 **Sorry for any errors.**

Olivia reached home and opened a bottle of wine and sat on the floor in the living room near the coffee table. She put her head in her hand and groaned. How stupid could she be? Did she really think of some fairy tale romance with a handsome, rich guy? What was wrong with her?

Ever since the day she saw him, she had lost it. She felt herself to be in a weird trance which today broke in the worst way possible. How stupid was she to ever think that something serious would happen between her and Fitz? She knew the stories. She heard the stories of what a literal womaniser he was. Today, she realised she was one of the countless women he probably just wanted to "conquer" or "bed".

She wasn't hurt as much as she felt stupid. Stupid to have fallen for him like all those other women. She should've known better. She usually knows better. Words can't express how she felt when she saw the woman kiss him in the garden. She felt angry, betrayed, like a fucking idiot!

But was she right to expect anything out of this?

God, she wanted to cry honestly. But the anger was clouding her senses. She'll probably cry after her anger cools down. She drank two glasses of it, even the wine didn't seem to make her alright or forget him. She silently got up and crashed on her bed, hoping that this was all a dream.

The next day Olivia was completely absent minded in college. She screwed up a lot of stuff, she didn't answer when called, she spilled coffee on someone, she was just not in her head that day. All those things annoyed her further. She shouldn't care about him, when he doesn't give a shit about her right? But deep down, she couldn't deny anymore how hurt she was.

As the day progressed and the time to go tutor Karen came closer, she got more irritated. She wanted the quit the minute she saw him yesterday kissing some other woman. But, Karen didn't deserve this. So she decided she would continue to work, but from now on, she and Fitz are done, obviously. She ain't ever going near that man!

With that mindset, she packed her bag with some study material she found for Karen and left. She looked at herself in the reflection of the table, she looked tired. She ran back to her room and applied little more make up than usual. If she were to see him today, she didn't want to give him the idea that she was bothered by yesterday. She wanted it to seem like she didn't give a damn what happened of him.

A dash of mascara and little more lipstick and she was done.

Olivia reached Karen's house and walked in confidently only to receive the shock of her life. That woman, who Fitz was kissing was here. She internally groaned as she cursed god why he was doing this to her. Olivia decided to ignore and walk ahead. She kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact or talk to that woman.

Olivia stepped on the stairs only to hear some footsteps coming in her direction. She looked up to see, Fitz.

Fitz stopped walking when he saw Olivia. He couldn't bear the expression on her face. She looked like she loathed him. Yesterday was a major screw up, he wishes he could tell her but this was not the right time.

"Olivia" he said and exhaled.

He walked down the stairs slowly towards her. He saw her demeanour shift. She softened but her eyes, he could see it in her eyes how hurt she was.

" " she said not even looking at him this time, and hurrying up the stairs to avoid him.

His next statement made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I see you've met my ex-wife, Amanda"

He said facing Olivia this time, with his hands in his pockets.

 _That's his ex-wife? He was kissing his ex-wife yesterday? He's getting back with his ex-wife now?_

Olivia POV

I cannot put into words what I felt in that moment. I felt angry,betrayed, stupid.

I turned around to face the woman, Amanda. She was looking at Fitz only. It made me sick to my stomach. I could feel the tears at the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall on my cheek. But like always, I managed to keep a decent composure.

Fitz walked down the stairs towards Amanda and looked at me, asking me to follow him.

"Amanda, this is Olivia,Karen's tutor. She's doing an amazing job" he said only facing me this time. He stared at me so long that it was awkward for me and also for Amanda. I noticed how her eyes went from him to me more than once.

"Olivia, this is Karen's mother" he finally introduced.

Amanda just smiled at me.

"Karen can't stop talking about great you are. I've been here just one day and I'm already sick of it" she tried to conceal that jab in her laughter, but I knew she did not mean well.

Fitz gave her a hard look which made her stop laughing and I felt really awkward to witness this exchange between them.

I was exhausted from all that happened and just wanted to go to Karen and get started and I did exactly that. I saw Fitz's face fall when I told him I'm getting late I should go. I didn't care, I had mentally prepared myself to not bother myself with Fitz anymore.

I greeted Karen as I entered and saw her face light up the minute she saw me. This girl is just so pure, she melts my heart. _If only her father had some of that, I thought as I rolled my eyes._

Ignoring thoughts of Fitz I started to teach Karen.

After an hour, I got up to leave.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I put a book and pen back into my handbag.

"Do you like your parents?" She asked biting her lip looking away.

Woah, I did not expect that.

"My mom passed away long ago, my dad and I aren't on speaking terms currently" I say, to the point. I wait for her response.

"But you still love him right?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course. We're just mad at each other. It happens, it's normal in relationships" I said and I instantly get reminded of my father and feel bad. He's stubborn and I'm stubborn, but this has gone on too long. I should call him today, I mentally tell myself.

"I don't like my mother" she says as I see her eyes fill with water.

My mouth opens in a small O, but then I immediately shut it, I did not want to seem judgemental and offensive, but she caught me off-guard with that statement.

"Karen, you don't mean that" I say.

She chuckles and says "yeah I do" and walks away.

"Karen!?" I walk after her.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't the best response. You can talk to me" I say.

"She's never been there for me. She abandoned me when I was 2, my dad disagrees because he doesn't want me to hate her but my grandmother has told me everything. She was never there for me, she only cared about herself. Did you you know in the last 5 years of my life, I have met her thrice. Thrice Liv! Yesterday, she showed up out of nowhere..."

She began to shiver and cry. I pulled her into my arms and let her sob. I know what it feels like to lose someone. But Karen, she would've questioned herself all her life why her mother wasn't there for her. That was worse. My own eyes turn moist as I hugged Karen tighter.

After a few seconds she detached herself from me. She felt embarrassed I could sense it.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I overshared. I'm sorry" she said with a sad giggle.

"No. We're friends and this is what friends do right?" Olivia said and cupped Karen's face.

Karen wiped her face and smiled at me. I felt a little better after seeing her calm. I couldn't imagine what she must've gone through all her life!

After sitting with her for some time I look leave, still apprehensive to leave her there.

"Liv, please don't tell dad" she said and I turned to look at her.

"Karen. I won't, but you should. You should tell him what you feel. It's not right to bottle up emotions, okay?" I say as I walk to her again.

"I did the same and it really exploded into a huge fight with my father. I feel terrible for it, I hurt myself and him" I say. I thought maybe giving my example, she would be motivated to tell Fitz what she feels. Everybody knows Karen doesn't share much, and I was sure as a father, it bothered Fitz a lot too.

I leave her room and walk to the staircase. I walk down the stairs, lost in my own thoughts.

I reach the floor below and see Fitz stand up from the couch on seeing me. My anger for him subsided because right now I felt bad for Karen, for him.

It was only two of us in the room. I see that he has changed into a grey v neck sweater and pants from his suit earlier on. He looked good and I hated to admit that.

But still, my ego wouldn't budge. I walked faster towards the door until he blocked my path.

I looked up at him annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit down, we need to talk"

He looked mad, I didn't want to protest and so I did exactly that. He sat opposite to me and crossed his legs. Honestly right now, his demeanour scared me.

 **How was the update?**

 **I'm so sorry for being away so long. The Tutor is doing very well, and I couldn't be happier. I wish to give more frequent updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wrote it in a hurry, did not proof read. Sorry for any errors!**

 **Just got done with my first round of exams and decided to write this part!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.** 😊

 **OLIVIA**

Fitz stared at me hard for almost minute, not breaking the eye contact which was surreal in the beginning but now it felt scary and I was nervous.

What was going on?

I saw his face soften a bit as he looked down at his hands crossed.

"So, about yesterday-"

I realised what this talk was going to be about.

"You don't have to explain. That's your ex-wife, you obviously want to get back with her" I say and get up. I don't know why I'm acting so irrationally. But I was scared he was going to tell me that he wants to get back with his wife or something, and I don't know...that would hurt me the most right now. I didn't want to hear it from him, so I thought I'll just ... _go._

I got up and walked fast to the door as I hear him yell behind me. He takes fast strides and I walk faster but he pulls me and pins me to the wall nearby.

He immediately moves away and puts his hands up saying sorry before taking a long sigh.

"I'm sorry" he says looking at me this time.

I don't know what to say, because I don't understand what part he's apologizing for.

"This whole thing was a mistake. I'm sorry Olivia. I think it's better we forget whatever happened between us. You're a great tutor for Karen and I don't want to ruin that, at any cost" he said and walked away.

I blink at him vigorously trying to process all that. I look at his receding figure as I feel myself hyperventilating.

He didn't even wait for my reply. He didn't wait enough to see my reaction.

He just didn't care.

That was it, the very thing that I was scared of. Tears poured out of my eyes, because I felt humiliated, insulted, betrayed.

How could he just say that and walk away?

Should I have really expected him to be better?

I walk out of the house with tears in my eyes and I see Jake outside waiting for me. I walk past him saying nothing towards the gate.

Jake runs ahead and stops me.

"Where are you going? I'll drop you" he said.

I looked at his face annoyed. All I wanted to do was sit somewhere and cry or something and now I can't even do that.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. I'm meeting a friend nearby" I lied.I know he saw the tears but he didn't say anything, thank god he didn't.

He stares at my face for some time as if unsure but then smiles and says "Okay, be careful"

I give him a small smile, before briskly walking out of the gates.

As soon as I exited the gate I walked down the road to a small park nearby. I sat on the nearest bench and put my head in my hands. I felt like the stupidest person on the planet. I don't know why this whole thing was hurting me way more than I thought it would.

One way, I was relieved he atleast told me the truth, but then I just felt this heavy feeling in my chest, not exactly pain, just like as if someone was sitting on my chest and I was running out of air.

I sat exactly for an hour staring at the grass in front of me. I was completely lost. I was not even thinking anything, just staring.

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I ignored it for the first few rings but then finally looked at it.

"Dad?" I wondered.

I debated whether it's a good idea to talk to him right now, but I couldn't stop myself from answering the phone.

"Dad?" I croaked. As much as I wanted to sound normal, I wasn't able to.

"Baby girl" he said and I burst out crying.

I heard him sob too. I don't know if it's the Fitz thing or talking to my dad after a long time, but I just kept crying.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I've been the worst father. Please forgive me and come back home. You're all I have" he said, I could feel the sadness in his voice.

"I missed you so much" I said, as I looked down and cried.

We spoke for sometime and I finally calmed down. I felt better knowing that the relationship between my dad and me had improved.

It was getting late and so I got up and walked ahead for some time and then found a cab and went to Abby's place.

I lied to my dad I will move back in after 3 days because of some work. I just wanted some time to come back to normal.

I feel stupid again thinking about the incident before. How stupid was I to believe that we could've had something when all he is, is a womanizer? I feel anger travel my body and I make a decision in my head to mind my business from now on. Good thing he told me and didn't play around, that would've been way worse. I knew that if that man showed any more affection to her, i would fall for him hard. _Or have I already?_

I pushed that thought away and rolled my eyes, correcting myself that it was impossible to "fall" for someone in a short period of time, especially when you don't know anything about them.

I sighed and looked out of the window. I consider quitting. Because I really did not want to see his face ever again. But after talking to Karen today, I'm apprehensive to quit.

She's just such a sweet girl and she's going through a lot. I don't want to quit on her. And I could really use the extra money.

 _I'll get over it, I tell myself._

I shouldn't even be thinking so much, it wasn't even serious. _Right?_ In a day or two, I wouldn't care whether Fitz existed or not.

I plug in my earphones and play some music to distract myself from thinking about him again. But, every song seems to make sense about the situation. I change a few songs but then get annoyed and pull the earphones out.

 _God, Olivia, get a fucking grip._

I reached home to see Abby working on her homework with her laptop.

"Hey Liv" she said.

"Hey" I said lowly.

"You okay?"

"Um yeah, Fitz told me we should stop whatever we were doing because his ex-wife is back" I say casually.

"OKAY WHAT!?" Abby shouts putting her laptop down.

She gets up and walks towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, why won't I be? It wasn't that big of a deal Abby" I say as I walk past her to my bedroom.

I'm glad she understood I didn't want to talk more about it, because I really didn't. All I wanted to do was sleep. Curl up in my bed and just go into a peaceful slumber and dream about stuff that made sense, not anything like the absolute confusion my life is.

—-

Amanda opened the door to Fitz's bedroom without knocking startling him inside, who was only in his boxers.

"What the hell?" Fitz said as he looked at her.

"Sorry, old habit I guess" she said as she came closer.

He was going out and was getting ready.

"What do you want?" His annoyance evident in his voice.

"Let's go for a nice dinner" she said as she walked closer to him and touched his chest.

Fitz swatted her hand away.

"I'm going out" he said and moved to his closet and picked out a white shirt.

Amanda admired her ex-husband very well knowing that he was noticing her too. He started wearing his clothes more aggressively, still irritated that she was here. There was no point arguing with that woman. If he tells her to get lost, she will sleep on his bed. That's how she was.

"Really Fitz? What's more important to you than me?" She asked seductively, standing more straight putting her chest into the air. Her desperate attempt to attract him didn't go unnoticed.

"Literally anything" he scoffed but couldn't control his eyes from roaming her body.

She looked beautiful, as ever. He thought. But beneath all that beauty lay a selfish heart, which could never forgive.

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked closer to him and tried helping him with his buttons.

"Come on, you don't mean that" she tried her puppy face at him, which almost worked until he pushed her hands away gently.

"Amanda. If you want to stay here, you can. As long as you want to. You're Karen's mother. You were never there for her before, so I'm asking you very decently to mind your own business and focus your energy on your daughter. Do not try to make something out of us, because we are done, over. There's nothing left here to revive. I have my own life and you have your own."

He said and grabbed his pants and went into the washroom to wear them.

Amanda showing up out of nowhere truly put him off. He hadn't seen her in years. Now she comes out of nowhere strutting into his life crying and pleading him to let her stay here so she could finally bond with her daughter. He was apprehensive of having her around, but the minute she mentioned Karen, his heart melted. She needed her mother, he won't be the reason Karen has to stay away from her mother any longer. Their relationship was very damaged, with Amanda literally never around. He could count on his fingers the number of times she ever called or visited.

His head starts to hurt bad as past memories flood his brain, he takes a moment to push them all away. As soon as he closes his eyes, Olivia's face comes into his head. He relaxes for a bit as he thinks of her, but the haunting look on her face today evening was the worst thing he'd ever seen. She looked betrayed and broken.

But he did the right thing. His life was very complicated. Olivia didn't deserve this. It was best if they stayed away, no matter how hard this was. No matter what he felt for her, it's better if they don't get involved.

This was harder than he was the strangest thing to have happened to him lately. To be mesmerised, so attracted to a woman he barely knows. It wasn't just sexual, it was more. He wanted to get to know her, what she liked and disliked, did she like spending the days curled up in her with a book or was she an outdoor person. He wanted to know her. All these questions and curiosity made him realise that he was feeling something for a person he hadn't felt in a long time. It was best if put to rest, because the only thing that can come out of this is pain. And not to mention, the enormous age gap they have. She's still 22, but being the older one here, he decided he had to take matters into his own hands. As much as he wanted to kiss her lips badly when he saw her today, he told her that this was over.

He hated himself for that, but he knew this was the best thing, in the long run, for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**You're probably wondering why I'm back so soon! Well, my clinicals got postponed to January so I have some time on my hands and decided to write the next part!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fitz was in the garden talking to someone over the phone. He wanted to buy a vineyard and the owner had an absurd list of demands, which irritated Fitz. He had been on this thing for almost 3 months now, with no progress. But he wasn't backing down, he wanted that vineyard.

He walked up to the fountain and stared at it as he spoke.

He was beginning to get a headache as the negotiations were just not moving forward. He let out an annoyed sigh and cut the call. He didn't care if it wasn't professional, he was done.

And right at that moment, he saw Olivia walking in into the house from away. He stared at her before clenching his jaw and looking away.

It had been almost two months since they last spoke. Since he broke off everything that was between them.

But it bothered him to see her on most of the days in his house. She wasn't chirpy anymore, she didn't even smile. She would just give a look or a nod acknowledging his presence. It irritated him to the core but it was his own doing,he knew. Nothing can change that now. He would be lying if he said he didn't regret ending things with Olivia. He regretted it, badly. But he kept convincing himself that it was the right thing, it was the right thing , again he re affirmed in his head.

The past two months were agonizingly slow at home. Amanda and Karen weren't making any progress, with Amanda again disappearing for days together and then showing up at the most unexpected times. He's coming to regret his decision to let her stay in his house with her. He wants her out, but again, he's unsure. So he decides to go to the person, who may put him out of his misery, his mother.

He walks into the house and is a grateful to see his mother talking to ...Olivia. He stiffens slightly when he sees her. He doesn't understand what effect she has on him, that makes him forget everything the minute he lays his eyes on her. It is so baffling and scary to him. He stands there awkwardly waiting for a second or so and then decides to walk upto the two ladies, who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"You should join us. You know Karen would love it!" Sarah said as she placed a hand on Olivia's arm tenderly.

It felt nice to see the two woman interact so intimately. Sarah, his mother, loved Olivia and made it very obvious. She adored Olivia. Whenever she made brownies or something special, she made sure there was a box of them for Olivia. Fitz would joke that his mother never cared for him the way she cared for Olivia.

"What's going on?" He asked, throwing Olivia a small glance. Olivia gave him a tight lipped smile and looked away, which hurt him. He was getting annoyed at this, but it was his own doing. He decided to ignore his thoughts.

"I was talking to Olivia about Karen's surprise birthday party and I'm so glad that Olivia decided to help us with planning the party"

Olivia smiles modestly but didn't give Fitz a look in the process.

"Oh, that's great." Fitz said, looking at Olivia hoping she would look at him with those doe shaped eyes of hers. She didn't.

"I should go, Karen must be waiting" Olivia excused herself.

Sarah smiled at her as Olivia left.

"So, what's up with you?" Sarah asked Fitz as she walked to the kitchen to pour herself some orange juice. She asked whether Fitz wanted some and he politely declined.

He stood there in silence, not knowing how to begin.

"Spill it" she chuckled.

He contemplated one last time about how to start the conversation.

"I think I made a mistake bringing Amanda back home"

"You think?" Sarah mocked as she gulped the juice. Sarah never, and I mean never liked Amanda. She only put up with her because Fitz loved her back then.

"Ma, I'm serious. I mean she and Karen are barely talking. I spoke to Karen the other day and she seems to have no interest in connecting with her mother. I don't know what to do." He sat there helpless.

"I don't know Fitz. We can't just toss her out, especially after you took her back."

"I didn't take her back" he retorted.

"So, there's nothing going on between you both?" She asked surprised.

"No!" He scoffed disgusted at the thought. He got his heart broken once, he wasn't going to let her do that again.

"Okay" Sarah said as she put the glass down and looked at him seriously.

"Fitz, to be honest I don't want to just toss Amanda out of the house like that, that's not how we are. But, I don't want her in my house too. I mean I understood when you said Karen wanted a mother, but Amanda hardly cares and Karen hasn't been very happy about the fact that Amanda is living with her"

"Why? Did she say something to you specifically?" He asked, concerned. He realised he needed to speak with his daughter. He felt like a shitty father at once.

He put his head into his palms and took a deep breath. Sarah pitied him and rubbed his back.

"It'll be alright,son"

"Yeah" he replied staring into the distance.

He had a plan, he wanted to talk to Olivia first. Karen and Olivia seemed to be getting close nowadays and he was wondering if Karen had shared something with her.

Fitz waited in the living room for Olivia to get done.

He heard giggles and looked up to see Karen and Olivia walking down together laughing about something. It was so cute to see, his head started thinking up stuff looking at them both together but he brushed them away as silly.

Olivia looked to see Fitz staring at her and immediately became conscious. Karen saw her father and ran to him.

"Hey dad! When did you come back?" She asked as she hugged him.

Fitz hugged her and said "A few hours ago. You were studying so I didn't want to disturb you" he said.

Olivia looked at the father-daughter duo and couldn't help but feel emotional. She thought back to when she left her home after fighting with her father. She was back to living with him again, but looking at these two, she felt so silly about the past. She was glad she could work through that stuff.

Karen started telling Fitz about school today and he patiently listened to her. Olivia saw how happy Karen looked when she spoke to her dad. She felt a pang of sadness knowing she didn't receive the same attention, care and love from her mother. But, regardless, Fitz had brought her up so well. Sarah had a major role to play too. Karen was different from every teenager she had ever met. She was determined,mature beyond her years,so confident, about her future and that was just so refreshing to see. She always thought the rich kids were slobs who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. That could've been the case with Karen too, but not once did she act like she had it all, when in reality she did.

Olivia felt awkward standing there with her thoughts, when she heard Karen clear her throat.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Olivia came out of her dreamland and fumbled.

"Ye-ah" she answered and excused herself to leave but was stopped by Fitz.

"Olivia, wait"

"I'm sorry, " he corrected himself.

Olivia felt so awkward. I mean it was only two months ago that they were making out on her couch and now he's back to calling her . She tries not to think of how hurt she was, or still is.

"Yes, ?" She asks in a weak voice.

"Karen, and I have to talk about something. Do you mind giving us some privacy?" He asked.

Karen eyed them suspiciously and then left after bidding Olivia goodbye.

Olivia became incredibly conscious now that it was only the two of them in that big room. Not another soul, not another sound.

She looked at him, he looked at her. They were taking in each others' presence. Fitz could never get over how beautiful she was and Olivia could never ignore those beautiful blue eyes of his, that seemed to change colour with his moods. Today they were a clear, crystal blue, like the ocean.

"So, umm, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to break the tension between them. She could feel it, if he looked at her like that for even a second more she will end up kissing him.

"I don't know how to begin. Let's sit down" he said.

For a second, Olivia thought she was getting fired.

They sat down on two opposite couches facing each other. Fitz leaned in closer and intertwined his fingers together as he looked at her.

"Olivia, I'm sorry to involve you. But, I just want to know does Karen talk to you about her mother? I know you're close..and I figured" he said, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Olivia didn't know what to say. Of course Karen spoke to her about Amanda. One of the other days she even found Karen crying in a corner talking about how Amanda just isn't the kind of mother she wanted.

She recalled the incident 3 weeks ago when apparently Amanda had taken Karen out for shopping and then left the mall without her. She forgot her. She just disappeared out of nowhere. She feels horrible the minute she thinks about it.

"Fitz-"

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise she called him by his name. Fitz looked at her in awe and felt a small smile curl up. It was cute that she didn't even realise it.

"She does talk about her mother. I just think she's very hurt. She's angry, she's hurting and she doesn't know whom to share it with" Olivia regretted those words the minute they came out of her mouth.

Fitz felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Here he was talking about his own daughter to Olivia, whom his daughter has known for what, three months now?

Olivia gathered her thoughts and started "Mr. Grant, I think she's just afraid to share what she feels with you. Because she knows even you're hurting and doesn't want to add to that. But I think you really need to speak with her once. She talks to me to feel better, but I know deep inside she just wants you to tell her that it will be all alright" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Fitz was deep in thought. Olivia was right.

"You're an amazing father, there's no doubt about that" she added, smiling at him. The smile that light up her eyes was back and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

He smiled softly at her and then thanked her. He felt he knew what he had to do now.

They both got up and looked at each other. Olivia has never seen Fitz so vulnerable and it felt so sad to see him like this. Fitz hesitantly stepped forward knowing that he would regret this later. Olivia shivered wondering what was to come, but she badly wanted it.

He came as close as possible to her. Their lips were almost touching.

"Thank you" he said softly, she could feel his breath on her lips.

Just when she thought he would kiss her, he enveloped her in a warm hug. This was probably the first time they had any sort of contact in the last two months. She hugged him back and heard him release a sigh. She rubbed his back unknowingly as if to tell him everything was going to be fine. He always had this mysterious, hot, demanding businessman aura to him but side, she'd never seen.

He broke away from her. He ran his thumb over her cheek, so gently. He had never been this gentle to her, she felt shivers run down her spine. As if contemplating in deep thought, he looked at her. Ages seemed to have passed when he moved away. Olivia was disappointed, but was she right to expect anything from him?

Why was it just so difficult to stay away from this man?

 **So, what do you think is happening? Do you think they'll get back together?**

 **And also, I want to clarify that I hate writing very negative roles for women(here, Amanda) but I'm sorry in this story, Amanda has to be a bitch. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with another chapter guys!**

 **Excited about this one!**

It was the eve of Karen's 16th birthday! The birthday party was arranged at home as Karen had specifically told them long ago that if they make a big deal of it, she would walk out. But, it's her 16th and of course they'll make a big deal of it, but in a much simpler way. Fitz had a whole elaborate plan in his head which was mercilessly shut down down by his mother Sarah and Olivia.

Sarah and Olivia has taken full charge of the party and now when he saw the result, he was satisfied. The garden at the front of the house was converted into a beautiful place. There were some tall artificial trees with yellow and pink lights dangling down. There were drapes of mellow colours going about here and there. It was very much Karen. Simple and classy!

His phone rang breaking his thoughts.

He saw the caller ID and frowned. He regretted meeting her.

"Hey baby" She chirped with an annoying accent.

"Hey" he said plainly.

"I haven't seen you in a while, aren't you missing me?" She asked seductively.

Chelsea was the one girl he would go to when he was bored and nowhere to go. She was always so eager and ready for him, which he liked. It was a total no strings attached thing. Just sex and nothing else. But, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't been with a woman in a long time. Very long, completely unlike him. He ponders whether to meet Chelsea as she purrs into the phone trying to get a reaction.

He finally gives in and decides to meet her.

—

Fitz is back right on time before Karen's birthday party began. Karen was whisked away by her grandmother for a whole day of shopping and what not in order to keep her away from the surprise party at home.

He decided not to be very formal and threw on a black blazer over his white shirt which had the top buttons undone. He was fresh out of the shower, his hair still damp and aloof.

He walked to the garden to look at the final preparations and was speechless by how beautiful everything looked. Karen was going to love this, he smiled thinking.

He turned to look to his right when he heard somebody walking and was stunned to see Olivia, wearing the cutest little dress that showed off her beautiful legs. Her hair was down, her lips a dark brown, her skin glowed in the the evening sun as she carried some party decorations in her hand. He gulped thinking back to the time she was under him, writhing in pleasure. The image gave him an instant hard on and he looked away and tried to think about other things.

She hadn't noticed him staring at her as she was busy making sure her heels don't dig into the grass. She kept walking ahead and almost bumped into him but saved herself in the last moment.

She looked up to see him staring at her with the same burning desire she saw in his eyes long ago. She bit her lip which made Fitz let out a low growl. He moved closer to her and she knew what would happen. So she stepped back.

"I need to get back" she was not going to fall for him again. She said and walked to the table to place the decorations that were in her hands.

Fitz let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

He decided to check some emails on his phone because he didn't want to go to where Olivia was arranging stuff.

Just then he got a text from his mom that Karen is home and that she is getting ready.

"Okay guys, Karen's going to be here any minute, we gotta get done soon and turn off all the lights"

Olivia heard him say that and started moving faster. She was shifting cupcakes from one table to other, removing any leftover decorations etc from the tables though there were many people there to help. Her inner perfectionist was right on display today.

When she was done, she looked around and double checked everything and walked to where Fitz was standing, because she didn't know where else to go.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful" he said looking at everything in front of him.

"Karen is one of the sweetest people I've ever met Fitz" she smiled softly.

There,she again called him Fitz.

He chuckles, rather loudly.

"What?" She asks clueless.

He thinks for about a second and then says

"You call med me Fitz. I like it" this time he was facing her.

"Oh shit, Sorry, Fit- I mean " she says completely embarrassed.

"No, you can call me Fitz."

"That would be inappropriate..you know...given there is nothing..." she starts and ends mid sentence because she didn't know how to continue.

"Right" he sighed and looked away.

Fitz was fighting an inner battle. He badly wanted to take Olivia in his arms right now especially after she sounded so lost, so _hurt._ He thought hard for a few minutes and then rubbed his palms over his face.

 _Fuck it._

And he grabbed her hand and started walking away from the garden towards the backyard where they could get some privacy.

Olivia was startled to say the least.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She asked but got no reply and she just cluelessly led him take her towards the backyard.

The area was dimly lit, there was nobody around. He stopped for a second and then looked at her and started walking towards her until her back hit a nearby wall.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She asked, scared this time.

He wanted to move away, wanted to tell her he could never hurt her. But he stayed, as close as possible till their breathing synched, till their noses touched, till her lips quivered.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me to stay away from you?" He said, softly but the frustration in his voice was unmissable.

"Yeah right" she said and looked away.

"Look at me"

"Olivia, look at me" he was commanding.

She looked at him this time, only to be met with eyes that held so much power, so much power over her.

"Kiss me" he asked against her lips.

Her eyebrows arched. _What?_

"You know you want to, kiss me Olivia"

Olivia's lips shivered as she fought the polarising thoughts in her head. He was making it so difficult for her to think straight. She knew if she kissed him now, there was no going back, and that's exactly what she did.

She crashed her lips onto him and he immediately took over. He pushed her against the wall as his chest collided with her breasts. Her hands went over his shoulder to take a handful of his hair as his hands steadied her waist. He was relentless yet gentle, the kiss was rough yet passionate. Their tongues fought for dominance, as Fitz plunged deeper trying to taste her as much as possible. Olivia could feel her knees become weak, they were going to give away any minute. She sucked on his lower lip, almost biting it, earning a growl from Fitz as he pushed her roughly against the wall. His one hand was on her face, brining her even closer if that was possible.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Olivia's hair on her face, her lips wet and swollen, her face flushed. She looked so beautiful. He kissed her again, this time more gently, more slowly taking his time. His hands moved against her breast making her shiver and moan into his mouth.

They were interrupted by a call on his phone and Fitz groaned but he had to take it because he knew it would be from his mother as Karen would've been ready by now.

"We should go" she said as he finished talking.

"Yeah, Karen's ready" he said and they walked together to the garden, their fingers brushing against each other.

They reached the garden to see Karen and Sarah eyeing them and then stood slightly apart, realising that they were practically clinging together.

Olivia went and hugged Karen and wished her a happy birthday. Karen thanked her sweetly. Just as she finished thanking Olivia, Fitz came forward and hugged Karen and made her face the garden, which looked dark and empty.

"Happy Birthday K"

And then suddenly the place lit up with pink and yellow lights and the whole place came alive. Karen was awestruck. The place looked beautiful. Sure it was still extravagant for Karen's taste, but she couldn't complain, because everything looked harmonious.

She squealed when she saw all her friends emerge and yelled surprise!

"OMG, thank you Dad. This is exactly what I wanted! Seriously, this is so pretty" she said as she hugged her father.

"You gotta thank Nana and Olivia , they did everything"

"I bet" Karen said making everybody laugh as she hugged her grandmom. Fitz pulled Karen closer in a half hug as he was emotional that his daughter was indeed sixteen years old. Olivia placed a hand on his back and he smiled reassuring her.

The birthday party began in full swing. There was music, dancing and lots of food and non-alcoholic drinks(lol). Fitz, Olivia and Sarah stood together and chatted.

Olivia was glad that she felt right at home, she didn't feel like Karen's tutor today, she felt like family. As weird as it sounded, it was true. And it did help that Fitz was glancing at her the whole night, checking her out and what not. Olivia knew that today was the day, she had to set things straight. She can't keep doing this, kissing and not kissing, together and not together. She won't be his play toy, if that's what he intends to turn her into.

Fitz felt a pang in his chest when Karen asked where Amanda was. When he didn't answer for a few seconds, Karen just looked away and rolled her eyes. Fitz was done lying to her about her mother. He could've told her that Amanda was away on some important work and that she sent her a gift or something, but that would be lying and building false hopes when there weren't any. So he just kissed her on her head and rubbed her back.

The cake was cut, after lots of screaming and yelling the party ended on a good note. They clicked a lot of pictures. Karen even forced Olivia and Fitz to stand for a picture together. They awkwardly smiled but the picture actually came out well. Fitz gifted Karen her dream car for her 16th, this was the one over the top gift she didn't mind. Olivia gifted her a cute bracelet she could wear everyday. Karen loved all her gifts and made sure to thank everybody for them.

After a tiring day, everybody retreated into the comfort of the their homes, including Karen and Sarah, leaving only Olivia and Fitz behind.

"Thanks" Fitz said again.

"Stop it" Olivia pouted naughtily.

"Don't do that" he said as he turned to face her. Her pout was his weakness, he knew he couldn't control himself.

He walked closer to her and took her face in one of his hands.

"You know, I went to meet a girl today, for sex" he started.

Olivia's eyeballs were about to pop out of her sockets. _Why and how dare he say this to her?_

"I could barely look at her face, let alone do anything." He added as he looked at her lips once again.

"Because all I could think about was you"

"I know the things you've heard about me, the pictures you've seen on the Internet or the stories that people have described about me. I wouldn't deny them, but let me tell you one thing Olivia, I haven't been able to look at another woman since the day we kissed. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't, _I cant"_

Olivia sighed as she fought back tears.

"Fitz I can't be your playtoy, you can't kiss me when you want to and then tell me to mind my business. I can't do that." She answered.

"I know."

"That's why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I'll reply to them once I get the time, but more importantly I want to thank each and every one of you who wished me well for my exams. That really, means a lot.

And also, a reader asked me how old Fitz is, he's 39 in this story and Olivia is 22.

Fitz and Amanda were high school sweethearts and married young.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back after a terribly long break, I agree. It's my final year, college has become more hectic. The updates here on will be irregular, I'm so sorry for that.**

 **This is a short update. All the views on this story encouraged me to give you guys a quick update. Hope you enjoy :))**

 **And thank you, from the bottom of my heart to all the loyal followers of this story. Thank you, seriously.** ❤️

That's why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend"

To say Olivia's jaw dropped to the floor would be an understatement.

It was almost as if she stopped breathing for a second when she heard those words.

She almost wished she hadn't heard them. Shock, excitement, panic everything mixed in her head into one big explosion. She wished he were joking, because she honestly didn't know how to respond. Did she want him ? Hell yes. But she was sacred.

What scared her more was the utter sincerity in Fitz's eyes. He wasn't joking, he wasn't playing around. She could see that.

Fitz stood there, unable to break the gaze. He could see the conflict clearly on her face, a thousand thoughts running in her head, none of them making sense.

He moved a little closer to her. Still looking deeply into her eyes, he lifted her chin with just his index finger, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Be my girlfriend, Olivia" he whispered onto her lips, tantalizing them. Olivia felt chills down her body. His close proximity was messing with her head. Their bodies so close, but not touching, the only contact was of his finger under chin as his lips stayed lesser than inch away from hers. She didn't understand how he had such an effect on her, his presence, his aura, his voice, that damned baritone voice, sending jitters down her body every time he spoke.

Fitz saw her eyes turn dark, her lips part, her features soften.

He ran his thumb over her plump lower lip, eliciting an almost inaudible moan.

"I have never, ever, met anybody like you. You take my breath away every time I look at you." He said slowly, whispering, his breath still on her lips.

Olivia was losing her mind, all she wanted was to kiss him senselessly, but he seemed determined to make her wait.

"I don't know where this will take us, but I want you in my life.." he said, this time his lips grazing hers.

"I cannot stop thinking about you" he adds, his other hand now on her waist pulling her closer, their bodies now touching.

"You're driving me crazy" he said, with a sheepish grin on his face, almost as though he was surprised at his own words, surprised that it sounded so cheesy but that was the honest truth.

His fingers grazed her cheek, tenderly. He waited for a response from her, but she didn't say anything.

Almost disappointed he started to move away, only to feel her tiny hands pull his face closer and he felt their lips meet.

He is shocked, surprised and delighted. He's not seen this side of Olivia before.

The kiss was rough, passionate, hungry. She initiated the kiss, but he took over soon. His fingers pressed into her waist as her hands moved to the brown curls on his head. He brought her closer, their bodies straining, his tongue trailing the insides of her mouth as she whimpered from his sweet assault.

She gasped as they broke apart. Her lips moist, her face flushed, her hair wild, she looked beautiful to him.

He smiled at her as he cupped her face. Olivia gave him a jaw dropping smile.

"Fitz" She said, still unable to believe herself to be saying this.

She let out a breath as if rearranging her thoughts as she prepared herself to say what she wanted to.

"Fitz, I like you. I really do. But..." she let go an exasperated breath.

"I'm scared."

Fitz looked at her softly, encouraging her to continue.

"It scares me. It scares me how attracted I am to you. It's like I lose myself when I'm around you, I've never felt like this before and I'm terrified." Fitz was almost disappointed until he heard her next sentence.

"But I want you"

"And I'm willing to take a chance" she said, confident with her last words as she looked at him.

Fitz kinda lost it when at the way she said "I want you" he was incredibly turned on, but right now he wanted her to trust him and for that he had ignore some of his naughty thoughts.

"And...I don't know...I'm Karen's Tutor...and you're ex wife is living with you..you and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other and I cannot stop thinking about you..."

At this point Olivia was sure she was basically saying anything and everything that came into her head. She didn't regret any of it, because she literally felt this whole thing is so messy. It's not like she hadn't imagined what it would feel like to be with Fitz. She'd done that since the day she laid eyes on him, she just never thought it would actually come to this and now she was freaking out. But she couldn't let go of the fact that she really wanted to give this a chance. As much as she felt, she might get hurt or something, she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in him. It was scary, exciting, new and so..raw.

"I don't care about anybody else. When it comes to Karen, I'm fine with telling her, if you're okay with it too. She's understanding and she likes you, I'm positive that she will be okay with this.

And when it comes to Amanda, you have nothing to worry about. If I wanted to be with her, I would've. But she is the last person on earth I would want to be with."

Olivia listened to him as he explained.

"On that day, you saw her kiss me. But I did not kiss her back Olivia. She has this habit of showing up out of nowhere and throwing herself into my arms and I'm sick of it. That day at the party she was going to create a huge scene so I dragged her out to speak to her, but she kissed me out of nowhere. And you saw that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Olivia remembers that and immediately hates the image of Amanda and Fitz in her head.

"I have tried to keep myself away from you, for the same fear of complicating things. I don't have a great history with women, I agree. But you...you're not them. I genuinely want to be there for you, I want to care for you, I want to be with you, and I haven't felt this is a long, long time."

Fitz let out a defeated sigh. He was opening up to her like never before. All the old scars that he tried to desperately keep away from the world were straining to be opened.

Olivia didn't know how to respond, she didn't know he could be so emotional. He was always a man of few words, never let his emotions show on face or his actions. Always calm and composed, but this, this was different.

A cool breeze swept past them making Olivia shudder a little.

Fitz came closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

Olivia didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but this moment, this felt right.

 **Will Olivia and Fitz be able to handle their relationship ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a month since I updated so I decided to give you guys a hot chapter. Lol.** 😝

 **A week later-**

Olivia and Fitz are going good, but they haven't got any time for themselves as Olivia has her exams at the end of the week and she's been busy. Fitz hasn't seen her in a week and he's annoyed already. He misses her, he asked if he could do anything to help, even wanted to surprise her at her house but she now lived with her dad again and the last thing he wants is to upset Olivia this way.

Olivia missed Fitz a lot too, she felt bad about it but she didn't need any distractions right now. And this situation really brought the reality of their age difference, which they never bothered to discuss, because it never created a problem, in fact it was something they never paid attention to.

Even Fitz couldn't help but feel he was too old for her, she deserves somebody closer to her age he would think, but he couldn't bear to lose her. Maybe he should have a chat with her about this, he wanted to know where their relationship stood with respect to that.

He was in his office, he was bored. He looked at his watch it was afternoon. Her last exam was today and he couldn't wait for it to get over because she'd promised him to make up for the one week absence from his life.

He thought back to the past week. Even though he didn't see her, just speaking to her over the phone and texting made him feel so calm and satisfied. Like he'd finally found what he was looking for. He smiled as he thought about Olivia. _God,he missed her so much._

Unable to sit idly in his office he informed his assistant that he was heading out and he made a direct dash to Olivia's college. She would be done in an hour, he'd rather wait there than here.

 **An hour later -**

Olivia and Abby came out of their examination hall, they were both laughing and discussing their paper. It wasn't a bad one and both of them were confident they did well. They stopped at a cafe to buy a sandwich for Abby as she was very hungry. Then they headed to the parking, they just wanted to go home and collapse on their beds because of all the sleepless nights the past week with their exams.

Abby jokes about something and Olivia laughed and when she looked up she froze.

There was Fitz leaning on his Audi, in jeans and a crisp black shirt and aviators using his phone. She was surprised and happy to see him, and his appearance was enough to turn her on. He looked so good.

"Woah he looks hot. You did good" Abby teased making Olivia blush. "Please" she replied.

"I'm gonna head home" Abby left with a wink at Olivia. Olivia laughed and sprinted towards Fitz.

Fitz looked upto see Olivia walking towards him with the largest smile on her face. Gosh, she looked beautiful. He crossed his arms and stared at her with a smirk waiting for her to come to him.

As soon as she came closer they both threw their arms around one another and went for a passionate kiss. They had missed each other so much. Fitz's hands roamed the sides of her body before resting on her hip as Olivia put her hands around his neck as he kissed her sensuously. They broke apart and Olivia gave him a full hug, he hugged her back tightly.

"Well, this is a nice surprise" she teased him.

"I couldn't wait to see you" he answered back as he stared at her lips again. Her face devoid of make up except for a hint of gloss on her lips make her look so beautiful to him.

"You look beautiful" he said as he pecked her lips once again and gave her butt a tight squeeze causing Olivia to gasp in surprise. He winked at her and she blushed. This man was going to drive her crazy.

"I'll drop you home" he said and they both left.

Soon they reached her home and Fitz reached out to kiss her again only to be stopped by her. He looked at her worried, but she had a mischievous look on her face.

"There's nobody at home" she said, as if challenging him.

That's it, Fitz dragged her out of the car as she giggled. Olivia opened the door hastily as Fitz held her waist from behind. She was so hot for him right now. Seeing him after a week sent her into an over drive. She had missed him so much.

The door opened and they rushed inside. Fitz kicked the door close and Olivia got rid of her coat. Fitz held her waist and pressed her against the wall and whispered "I missed you so much Baby"

Listening to him call her baby aroused Olivia so much she crushed her lips against him. He took both her hands and held them up tightly against the wall trapping her between himself and the wall. She opened her mouth to his tongue willingly as she ran her hands over his clothed chest. Fitz plunged into her mouth with his tongue again and again in a sweet rhythm that got her incredibly horny and she wondered what that tongue could do elsewhere. She tugged at his shirt and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed as he let her undo his shirt buttons. She'd never seen him and she was curious.

The buttons opened to reveal his glorious body, completely ripped. Olivia felt herself go weak in the knees. All she wanted to do was roam her hands over his perfectly sculpted body. Fitz smirked and pushed her hands away and leaned into her body. "Bedroom" she said and pointed up to the floor above.

He bent a little and held her legs and threw her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. Olivia giggled.

Once they were in the bedroom, Fitz placed Olivia on the bed gently all the while kissing her. She removed her top leaving her in just her push up bra. Fitz groaned as he separated himself from her to only get a look at her body. She blushed as he looked at her hungrily.

He slowly kissed the sweet spot on her neck and went down. Olivia moaned as he left wet kisses along the way. He kissed the valley between her breasts and unclasped her bra behind and let it fall. He looked at her beautiful mounds and kissed her once again cupping one of his hand. His fingers pulled at her nipple and he stroked her causing Olivia to moan loudly. It felt so good. He came a little lower and covered his mouth over her breasts and roamed his tongue over it and then he gently sucked on her nipple causing Olivia to push her head back and whimper. After he paid attention to both her breasts he placed wet kissed on her abdomen causing her to twist and turn on the bed due to the pleasure. He reached her most sensitive spot and placed a kiss over her clothes and looked up at her. Encouraged by the groan she let out, Fitz unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down and threw it away. Olivia could feel her body shiver out of excitement. His both index finger twirled around her panties as he pulled them down all the way kissing her thigh and leg. Once she was completely naked, he looked at her. She was so stunning, what did he ever do to deserve her? The warm emotion flooding his chest caused him to kiss her on the lips once again whispering how beautiful she is.

As his tongue plundered into her mouth, he ran his fingers over her sex, making Olivia moan. He rubbed his fingers over her slit up and down. She was so wet, it pleases him. He rubbed her clit once before pushing a finger into her as Olivia loudly moaned into his mouth. Everything felt like it would explode to Olivia, she felt a totally different kind of high right now. She didn't want him to stop.

"Fitz.." she whimpered as he plunged his finger slowly into her, while kissing the angle of her mouth. Just when her moan became frustrated, he smirked and picked up the pace, causing her to arch her body. This was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. When he could feel her close, he inserted another finger into her causing her to yelp and he slowed down worried if he'd hurt her. "Baby, faster, please" she said and he chuckled as he took her mouth in a kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth mimicking the motion of his fingers down there as his rammed into her faster and faster. Fitz's tongue in her mouth and his fingers in her pussy was too much for Olivia as she clutched his shoulders tightly and cried into dear life as the most powerful orgasm took over her. She panted and looked at him as he hovered above her, looking concerned. Awh, he was worried if she was fine. She gave him a satisfied smile that put him in ease.

"Fitz, I can't wait, please" she said, she didn't care that she sounded desperate. Staying away from him for a week made her horny and frustrated. It didn't matter that they hadn't been intimate before but Olivia just wanted him to make her his.

"I so badly want to, but I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special" he said as he pulled the sheets over them and cuddled Olivia from behind.

The nerve of this man!

Olivia turned to look at him with the most annoyed look, it made Fitz laugh because seeing her flare her nostrils in anger had to be the cutest thing ever.

"This was a small gift to you for working so hard all these days" he teased as he came closer.

"Whatever" she said and turned away from him.

Fitz laughed loudly and kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear "Don't tell me you didn't like that Livvie" in his seductive voice and there she was a putty into his arms again.

She turned around and hugged him realising he had his pants on while she was completely naked and suddenly felt shy.

"You're so beautiful" he said and kissed her once more and hugged her as she lay her head on his chest.

 **What do you feel about the new phase of their relationship? Also, is Fitz right to worry about their age gap? What are your thoughts on their age gap. She's 22 and he's 38.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Encouraged by some great comments(** 😝 **) for the last chapter, I wrote a quick one for you guys!**

Olivia woke up to feel her bed empty. She instantly felt sad thinking that Fitz left. She woke up and went to the washroom to freshen up. She was so glad that her dad was away for a week for some business conference. She wore a loose long t shirt and fresh panties as she hopped down the stairs to see Fitz walking around in the living room talking to someone over the phone. He was still in pants with his chest bare. She stood from afar and admired him. His strong muscular arms, the dips and dimples over his body, those rock hard abs. She instantly felt wetness pool down and she rolled her eyes chiding herself. She didn't know how he had that affect on her.

Fitz saw Olivia checking him out and smiled in her direction and winked. She blushed and went to the kitchen as she was hungry. She didn't eat her lunch and after what Fitz did to her, she was in need of some energy. She opened the shelf door and took all the necessities to make Chicken Alfredo. She went to the fridge and retrieved the chicken. It was her favourite dish and she was in a good mood to cook. As she got to her cooking she went into a completely different world, she was calmly cutting and sorting everything, humming her favourite song she was enjoying it. She didn't realise until she looked up that Fitz was looking at her leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed. Olivia couldn't help but notice that his arms looked bigger and she wanted to feel them around him again.

"I thought you left" she said, looking at him.

"Nah, I got an important call" he replied and moved to her. Olivia stiffened as he walked to her slowly smirking. God, he was such a tease!

"You look so happy" he said as he enveloped her from behind. His one hand rested on her breast and the other on her waist. His head in the crook of her neck, he placed a soft kiss on her ear lobe.

"I love to cook" she replied looking up at him and saw the twinkle in his eye. They just stared at each other for a while as if wondering how on earth did they end up together. Fitz turned her a head a little and kissed her softly, slowly and gently. She turned around completely and he lifted her and placed her on the kitchen counter and moved in between her thighs.

"Fitz, it'll burn" she giggled to try to get out of his grip as she motioned toward the chicken.

"I don't care, I want you" he said huskily. All though Olivia wanted to give herself to him, she was still annoyed that he denied her in their previous session and so she decided to play a game.

"But I thought, you wanted it to be special" she said mimicking him.

Fitz still wanted to wait and do it when the time was right but looking at her in just a shirt and panties giving a view of her long legs he was losing his control.

"Yes, you're right" he said and moved away.

What the hell, thought Olivia. She didn't think he would give up so soon. _Ugh._

She got back to preparing the dish as Fitz wore his shirt and started helping her. They were in sync, they were laughing and enjoying cooking together. Fitz could see the glow on her face, she looked happy and he made a promise to himself he'd never hurt her, because he couldn't bear to see even an ounce of sadness on that pretty face.

After making the meal they even ate together in the kitchen. Fitz praised Olivia on her cooking skills. Olivia sat on the kitchen counter as Fitz fed her as her arms surrounded him. Olivia saw there was a little sauce on his lower lip so Olivia removed it with a swipe of a finger and then licked her finger clean, with an innocent look on her face. Fitz almost choked at that. God, did she even realise what she was doing to him right now? He pressed his palms on her thighs and came closer.

"What happened Fitz?" She cooed suggestively. _This little minx, he thought._

He kissed her passionately and he felt Olivia wrap her legs around his waist. He lifted her up with one hand and sat down on the couch with her still in his lap. She moved closer so that her sex was in direct contact with his crotch. They both groaned when she could feel his hard member between her thighs. They continued to kiss and Fitz cupped her ass. It fit into his hand perfectly. He was about to remove her shirt when he heard the bell ring. He groaned and Olivia laughed. She got down but was immediately pulled by Fitz as he kissed her again.

"Sit down, I'll get it." He said and got up to get the door. _Who the fuck was it?_

Fitz opened the door with an annoyed look on his face and was surprised to see a young man staring back at him with the same confusion.

"Umm..is Olivia there?" He asked. He seemed to have a sweater in his hand.

"Who are you?" Fitz asked, annoyed.

"I'm Jason, I came to give her sweater" he replied equally annoyed, which pissed Fitz even more. _Who the fuck was this guy? And why did he have her sweater?_

 _"_ I'll make sure she gets it" Fitz said and tried to close the door as but stopped when he heard the guy say something.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend" Fitz replied looking him dead in the eye.

"Oh" Jason said with a confused look on his face and walked away.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked as she walked down the stairs wearing pants.

"Some guy called Jason. He came to give you your sweater" he said as he handed over the sweater to Olivia.

"Oh" she said and took it. She went and sat on the couch in the living room and switched on the TV.

Fitz followed her and sat next to her looking at her, not breaking any eye contact.

"What?" She asked, as she opened Netflix to watch something.

"Who is Jason? And why does he have your sweater?" He sounded annoyed.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at him with a mischievous look on her face.

"Are you jealous?"

"Well, yes. Some random guy has my girlfriend's sweater, why wouldn't I be pissed?" He said, although he was annoyed he was still calm.

Olivia turned to face him, she folded her legs and sat facing him.

"Okay, look I went out on a date with him recently" she said.

"How recent?" He asked, completely irritated. Olivia was loving this jealous side. He looked so cute.

"Like when you shunned me away saying we shouldn't date and all after I saw you kiss your ex-wife"

"Oh." He answered. He cringed when he thought about how rude he was to Olivia. She must've felt so bad, he thought.

He looked at her in the eye and took her hands in his.

"Livvie, the past is in the past. But from now on, you are mine and I'm yours" he said. Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say "you are mine". He always said the right thing at the right time.

She smirked as if questioning him.

"What?" He asked baffled.

"You will be mine?" She asked innocently.

"Why? Of course!" He defended himself.

"I don't know Fitz, you have a certain reputation" she joked.

"Olivia, the past is in the past." He said, this time seriously looking into her eyes with such intensity that she knew he meant every word of it.

She moved in front and straddled his lap as he put his arms around her.

"So for how long are you going to be alone in the house?" He asked naughtily.

"We have one whole week" she answered in between kisses.

"It's going to be a great week then" he said and bit the flesh on her neck as she giggled.

 **Don't forget to review !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter!**

Olivia walked down the stairs to see Fitz standing at the end of them. She badly wanted to put her arms around him and give him a kiss, but they were in his house and you never know when somebody would pop out of nowhere. They had decided not to tell anyone about them for now, especially Karen. After her exams which were 2 months away, they decided to speak honestly about their relationship.

"Hey" he said with his hands in his pocket, looking at her lovingly.

Jake walked out of nowhere and stopped when he saw Fitz and Olivia.

"Uh-sorry, I just came here to say that the car is ready" he said looking between them both.

"That won't be necessary, I'll drop her" Fitz said, to which Olivia arched up her brows. _I thought nobody was supposed to know!_ Fitz chuckled when he saw her expression. But it was Jake, and him knowing was fine.

Fitz gave him a stern look which meant "don't you dare tell anyone" and Jake nodded, understanding.

Olivia walked ahead still feeling nervous about the whole thing as Fitz followed her. She waited until they were on the road. Before she could open her mouth, Fitz said "Jake's been with me for a long time, he won't tell anyone" he said. She sighed relieved.

3 days of the week were already over. Fitz had been staying late at her place all the 3 days. She loved having him around. They watched movies and cooked together, as days passed she realized more and more about how much she misunderstood Fitz. She always thought of him to be some cold hearted womanizer. But he wasn't anything like that. He made her happy, he made her laugh and more importantly he had her back. She knew that. And that feeling, she'd never felt before. Just knowing that she has someone to rest her head on and talk about the most mundane things made her smile.

"Thinking about me?" He joked.

She smiled looking at him and said "yes".

Fitz ran his finger over her face caressing her cheek but still keeping his eyes on the road. Just a simple touch like that made her body so hot and she reacted easily to him. She loved it and wanted to take the relationship to the next level before the week ended because she honestly didn't know how they'd meet and spend time after that. That also reminded her, she needs to get her own place, maybe somewhere near her home so that she could check up on her dad time to time.

She and Fitz were supposed to go for dinner today. Fitz said he had a change of clothes in his bag and that they would get ready at her place and leave. It would be their first official date and she couldn't be more excited.

They reached home and went into separate rooms to get ready but not before Fitz threw her on the bed and making out with her for sometime. He would get her all hot and bothered and then leave her dry. She was irritated and decided today she would take charge and she'll see how he'll resist her.

She took out her clothes, lingerie, jewellery etc and laid it out on the bed. She then stripped and took a relaxing shower. She applied her favorite scented moisturizer all over body which gave it a beautiful natural glow. Her legs and arms felt smooth and that she styled her hair and got onto her make up. She already told Fitz not to disturb her for an hour cause she wanted to get ready with leisure to which he pouted cutely.

She sat in front of her mirror and did her make up. She did a Smokey eye and applied the brightest red lipstick with gloss on it. The blush adorned her cheeks and the mascara make her doe eyes look more beautiful. She left her hair open and admired herself. She decided to wear small studs and no necklace. She slipped into her black lace lingerie which was the thinnest she could find. Her bra was strapless and purely lace and one could easily see her nipples. She looked at herself in the mirror and she knew she looked good. After admiring herself in the mirror she wore the red dress she'd specially picked out for this occasion yesterday with Abby when they went shopping. It was a V neck bodycon dress with spaghetti straps. It didn't show much of her cleavage but it hug her in the right places and she loved how her butt looked it in. It was elegant and sexy at the same time. She wore matching red high heels and looked at herself and was satisfied with the way she looked. Olivia could feel the butterflies in her stomach and felt tingly all over just thinking about Fitz seeing her like this. It excited her and made her nervous. She almost thought of ditching the dress because she was scared she couldn't carry it off but Abby convinced her to keep it and boy was she glad she'd listened to Abby.

She sprayed some of her favorite perfume and checked her phone which was kept on charge. She was ready, right on time she thought as she looked at the time in her phone. She first thought she'll go check up on him to see if he was done, but then decided against it and sat on her bed and waited for him to knock on the door. She opened her phone and clicked a picture and sent it to Abby.

Abby immediately replied.

"Girl you're gonna get that D" she sent with the eggplant emoji. Olivia couldn't stop laughing. Olivia was turning bolder and more confident because of Fitz and Abby pointed it out to her and at first Olivia was offended but then later when she thought about it, she didn't think of it in the bad way. He didn't make me bold, he make me comfortable to embrace myself and be herself finally. She thought back to how different her first boyfriend Edison had treated her. Always telling her to cover up, not to wear certain clothes, telling her to not laugh so loudly, he always told her what to do and etc. She was way too much in love with him to realize how toxic that was. So that's what continued even after they broke up, when he accused her of cheating on him. Olivia could feel the tears brimming when she thought back to that night 2 years ago when Edison shamelessly barged into her house startling her and her dad and called her horrible things. He wouldn't stop until Eli punched his face and she was so glad for that. She remembers her father sitting her down after that and telling her to leave him, because he brought nothing good to her life. Her father told her to be with someone who respects her more than someone who makes her happy or loves her. Her dad always told, first comes respect, if a man doesn't respect you then he will never treat you right.

As she got lost in all these thoughts, she heard the knock on her door and jumped.

"Livvie are you done?" She heard Fitz say. Olivia felt emotional thinking about how lucky she was to have Fitz in her life. But it also scared her about the future. She didn't want to think too much into it, but she was already terrified that she was in love with him. The word scared her to the core, but brushing away those thoughts, she got up and walked to the door.

She opened it quickly because she could hear him walk away.

Fitz thought she was in the washroom so he started to walk away before he heard the door open.

He turned around to see Olivia and his breath hitched.

His mouth was open and he was literally speechless.

 _Fuck me._

 **Don't forget to leave your valuable comment! Hopefully will post the next chapter soon. Btw, what do you think is going to happen?** 😂😝


	19. Chapter 19

Fitz pulled out the chair for Olivia and helped her sit down. She smiled at him before he sat opposite to her.

Fitz smiled cockily at her making her blush. She couldn't believe what had happened merely minutes ago. Fitz had the happiest satisfied smile on his face and she was sitting there getting wet again, just thinking about how they'd made love, for the first time.

 _ **Start Flashback.**_

Fitz looked her staring from her ankles to her face. Good lord, he thought.

He walked closer to her and held her waist possessively and pulled her close to him. Olivia gasped at how sudden it was. She loved the dominant side of him.

"I have not seen a more beautiful woman than you" he whispered into her ear, his lips grazing them softly. Olivia already knew he had the sexiest voice, but him whispering into her ear sent tingles all over her body. She exhaled a breath and looked up at him nervously. She could see those blue orbs now have turned dark, the hard expression on his face, which should've scared her but she could literally feel a tingle in her lower abdomen. All the confidence she had was fading away and she turned jelly. She didn't think a man's gaze could ever have this effect on her.

Fitz looked into her eyes as he ran his hands over the sides of her body brushing past her breasts which made her shiver. He ran his hands over her neck, which she never thought could be sexy. He reached her face and ran a thumb over her lower lip causing her to part her lips and move ahead to kiss him, but he stopped by pressing forcefully over her lips. An idea crossed Fitz mind and he smirked, causing Olivia to blush because it was something to anticipate.

He walked towards her and she stepped back until she hit the wall. She looked up at him expectantly. Their dinner plans were long gone. When they saw each other as the door opened, they knew nobody was going to get dinner on time.

Olivia looked at him making a cute face as she was frustrated that he hadn't claimed her lips yet. But Fitz had other plans, very elaborate plans. Today was going to be her night and he was going to make sure that she had the sex of her life, but he was also going to make her wait for it.

He held her waist as he loved to do always, his hands slipped lower to cup her ass, causing Olivia to shiver at the contact. The tension was too much, she honestly wanted him to throw her on the bed and make love to her like no tomorrow. Fitz was being deliberately slow and as much as she was loving it, she was scared whether she would last long. She felt him leaned down and kiss her long neck. She arched her neck back and granted him more access. What started as feathery light kisses, turned rough as she felt him bite her neck causing her to gasp from pain. She knew he left a mark. As if reassuring her, his wet tongue soothed over the bitten spot and his hands rubbed her behind slowly.

He moved lower, kissing her chest, reaching her breasts where he placed a kiss over her clothes. He bit her nipple lightly over her clothes causing Olivia to moan. God, it felt so good.

Olivia put her head back and enjoyed as Fitz places kisses along her body and reached her sex. His head was right opposite to her most sensitive spot. She shuddered anticipating his next move and gasped out of surprise when she felt his hands slide under dress. He cupped her ass as he went under slowly and found the hem of her panties and slowly started pushing them down. Olivia moaned as the contact was making her more wet. She was sure she was dripping already. Her panties reached her heels and he told her not to step out of them. Olivia felt shivers when he told her to part her legs and he lifted up her dress.

"Fitz..." she moaned as her hands found the curls on his head.

Fitz pulled her dress up and stopped when he saw her slit. Olivia almost came at the scene of Fitz kneeling infront of her with his lips just centimetres away from her pussy. He ran a quick finger over her slit and groaned to see how wet she was. Parting her legs further he placed his tongue over her clit causing Olivia to almost pass out from the intimacy. He threw her panties away and placed a leg over his shoulder for better access. His tongue moved along her folds, teasing her, rotating around her clit again and again building up a sweet torturous rhythm. Everytime he would speed up, then when she was close he would slow down.

"Fitz..baby please..." she panted. She needed her release now or Olivia would go crazy. He thrust his tongue inside her a few times before only focusing on her clit, all the while looking at her. Playing around her clit with the tip of his tongue he thrust two fingers into her pussy causing Olivia to scream as she came, gloriously into his mouth. She held onto his shoulders and pushed her head back as she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her body. This was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She almost thought she would pass out as she couldn't recover soon. He got up and looked at her face. It was flushed, few strands of hair stuck to her face, her lips parted as she breathed heavily with her eyes still closed.

He waited for her to open her eyes and when she did, he was pleased to the see the look of utter satisfaction on her face.

"Livvie.." he said as she came close. He held her lovingly and pulled her towards himself. She was still panting, her chest heaving up and down, a scene he enjoyed seeing. He hugged her lightly as she lay on his chest.

She then pulled away and smiled at him as she brought her lips to him and they finally met.

Olivia groaned as she could taste herself. Fitz cupped her face with his hand and the other squeezed her butt. The kiss which started out as gentle now turned rough and passionate. Olivia pushed the coat off his body and got onto his shirt buttons. Fitz reached her zipper behind and pulled it down as she undid his buttons. He held the straps of her dress and pulled it down and Olivia wiggled a little to get rid of it. She stood there in just her see through lace bra and heels and Fitz nearly died at the sight in front of him.

He pulled her close and picked her up all the while kissing her. He gently placed her on the bed and admired as she slept with her legs together, breasts pushed up from her bra. He removed his shirt and lowered himself down to kiss her once again. Olivia reached his belt and removed It in a haste. Soon, he was rid of his pants and was left in his boxers.

Olivia sat up on the bed and moved to the edge as he stood at the edge looking at her.

She unclasped her bra and let it fall revealing her breasts. Fitz exhaled a deep breath as he saw Olivia reach out to his boxers and pull them down timidly. She sat opposite to his erection as it sprang free. For once, Olivia was scared. She'd only been intimate with one man before and it had been long she had had sex. And clearly, Fitz was long and thick and she gulped wondering whether it would hurt.

Fitz as if understanding her leaned and climbed onto the bed as Olivia lay herself down. He came on top of her and kissed her and asked her "Are you tensed?"

"Yeah, I'm just scared" she said without thinking. She immediately cursed herself as she felt Fitz would feel bad.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her gently,with genuine concern in his eyes. Olivia was almost tearful, nobody had been so thoughtful and gentle with her.

"No" she said, smiling at him.

"If it hurts, tell me, okay?" He said and kissed her.

Fitz propped her up on a pillow a little and then settled between her legs. She parted her legs as Fitz looked at her. Olivia felt a thousand emotions flood through her, she felt a lot of things but most importantly she felt...comfortable and right.

Fitz ran his hands over legs and parted her legs slowly. He guided himself to her slit. Olivia moaned when she felt the head of his cock slip inside her. As he went deeper, she moaned loudly and pushed her head back. She was wet and he went in easily but he stretched her out and she could literally feel herself being filled by him.

"Fitz..." she groaned as she put her head back and enjoyed the sensation.

He groaned loudly as he felt her walls envelope him like a sheath, she was so tight he was scared he'd explode then and there. Being inside of her as she writhed below his body made him feel hotter and he put his head back to savour the second. He began to thrust slowly in and out letting her get adjusted to his size.

"Fitz, faster" she said as she was still moaning.

Fitz increased his pace and started thrusting into her harder and faster all the while seeing whether she was okay. By the looks of it, Olivia was in a whole other world as she kept moaning obscenities turning him on further. There was a point when he thrust in and out of her so fast, Olivia felt her body give away as another earth shattering orgasm shook her body. He slowed down a little after that to let her settle and then leaned down to touch his forehead with hers and they looked into each others' eyes. Fitz rammed into her harder and faster and she yelped out of the pleasure. She held onto his shoulder as he made love to her like no tomorrow. He came with a loud groan and collapsed on her, his face buried into her neck. He was careful not to crush her with his weight. Olivia put her hands around him and sighed satisfied. He looked down at her and saw her eyes filled with tears, she looked happy.

"Do you always cry after sex?" He asked teasing her.

"Only if it's mind blowing"she replied and kissed him fully. He chuckled and kissed her back.

After that Fitz pulled her out of bed and got her to dress up again even though Olivia was entirely spent. He was adamant to go on the dinner which irritated Olivia and she pouted cutely.

"Baby, you're gonna need all the energy you need for the night" he winked and he picked up her panties and thrust them into his pocket.

"You're not gonna wear any" he smirked, talking about her panties and Olivia could feel the juices forming between her legs. He kissed her and helped her get ready. She looked beautiful as ever and he couldn't stop telling her that.

He took her hand in his and kissed it before they made their way out.

 _ **End Flashback.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the update. I wanted to make it hot and sexy rather than entirely soft and gentle (LOL), so I hope you found that okay.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter!**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave your feedback on this chapter.**_ __ __


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N : Exactly a month ago, I told you I will not be updating my stories. But this one, turns out, I cant keep away lol. I wrote it little by little over the month and it came to something so I decided to post it!_**

 ** _Not promising anything about future updates guys! If I do update they will be irregular. Writing is my stress buster!_**

 ** _Also I made my elder sister watch Scandal and she is_** a _**TOTAL**_ _**OLITZ**_ **_FAN_** **_now_**!😂 **_Sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read it._**

Olivia walked down the stairs after tutoring Karen. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a hand pull her out of nowhere when she reached the end of the stairs.

Before she could tell, her mouth was claimed by Fitz who now had her pinned against the wall in a small space that was quite hidden from the living room.

Olivia panicked at first but she knew it was him by his scent and relaxed into his arms. She was off the ground and her legs around Fitz, with her back against the wall as he kissed her like a man deprived.

When they were out of breath they parted and looked at each other. It had been long since they were in each other's company. Olivia's father was back which meant Fitz couldn't visit her at her place. He was busy with work so he was coming home late way after Olivia would've left after tutoring Karen. They couldn't even meet outside and they were annoyed.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She asked slightly irritated as she got down and adjusted her clothes and hair.

He simply smiled at her and walked closer.

"I miss you" he said cupping her face in his hands. She immediately softened hearing that. She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him passionately once again.

"How about we go somewhere? Let's get dinner and ..."

Fitz smirked "and...?" He asked suggestively.

"You know!" Olivia said shyly looking away.

"Alright, let's go now" he said pulling her into him with his hands on her waist. She held onto his strong arms.

"Not exactly now, how about I meet you

around 8 at Olive Bistro?"

"Woah, is Olivia Pope asking me out on a date?" He joked.

"Yes she is" Olivia said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he said annoyed.

Olivia rolled her eyes in response and giggled.

He smacked her behind lightly surprising her.

"Woah, Mr Grant" she said and laughed.

"I like that" he chuckled causing Olivia to roll her eyes again.

"Okay I need to go before somebody sees us-"

His face fell.

"Fitz we are literally going to see each other again in 2 hours" she said playfully.

"I'll still miss you" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you going to tell your dad?"

"I'll tell him that I'll spend the night at Abby's. He wouldn't mind"

Fitz smiled widely at her but he also worried how long they'd be able to keep this up.

"Okay now bye!" She laughed and pushed herself off him.

Fitz smiled at her retreating figure and saw how she swayed her hips more than usual and smirked when she turned around to look at him once again.

Olivia Pope would make him go insane.

He walked back to his room but didn't notice a pair of eyes who'd seen the whole exchange between Olivia and Fitz.

 _"Oh my god" the person whispered._

 **2 hours later.**

"Hey Abby, I need you to cover for me. I'm going out and I've told dad that I'm staying over at your place"

Abby laughed.

"Yesss finally!" She screamed into her phone.

"Oh come on" Olivia said and giggled.

"You're getting some good Grant dick aren't you?"

"Abigail!" Olivia screamed into her phone and ended it after speaking to Abby for a few more seconds.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue dress, with a v neck that showed moderate cleavage, hugged her body and ended with a cute frill at her knees. She left her hair open, her eyes were bold and her lips were a subtle shade of nude. She didn't want to over do it. She wore a pair of black heels and took her black clutch to go with her. She wore small studs in her ears and a bracelet to complete her look. She wore a black coat over her outfit and came down from her bedroom said goodbye to her dad and got an Uber to the restaurant.

She texted him that she had left to which he replied that he too would be reaching around the same time. He sent her a kiss emoji which made her giggle. She sent him an eyeroll to which he replied with "don't make me punish you 😉"

She exhaled a deep breath and thought about the first time they had sex. After dinner that night they did it another three times. That man was insatiable! The next morning she had difficulty in walking too. She smiled thinking back to that day and now.

She was excited and happy. Olivia smiled thinking about Fitz in the car. She couldn't help but acknowledge how he made her feel,he made her happy. But he also made her feel safe, secure. It was scary to think what her life would be without him but she brushed away thoughts like that. She just wanted to live in the moment and not think about the future.

She reached the place in a few minutes and was greeted by the host at the front who directed her to a private seating and there she saw Fitz sitting there.

He immediately looked at her and smiled. He got up and kissed her on the lips. A steward came and took her coat.

They both settled down next to each other comfortably on the couch which was their seating.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered into her ear causing Olivia to blush.

He looked great as always,she said.

They ordered a bottle of red wine and their food.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Fitz!"

"What?"

"Nothing" she said as she saw the cute look on his face.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was boring as hell until I saw you in the evening, trust me. I'm planning to open an exclusive club in Miami and the negotiations have been tiring." He said which his head in his hand.

"It'll go fine, don't worry Baby" she said not knowing what else to say exactly. Sometimes she forgets who she's dating, Fitzgerald Grant was one of the richest and most powerful people and she had to admit this whole thing sometimes made her intimated. But she never felt intimated around him, just his wealth.

"I hope so" he said.

"You smell wonderful you know?" He asked amazed.

"It's strawberry thank you" she said flipping her hair back in the process causing him to chuckle.

Their dinner conversation went from talking about Olivia's day to her study subject to her friends to his friends to sports to almost everything. It was like having a conversation with your best friend. They didn't agree on few things but they weren't bitter about it, they were having a good civilized conversation and it amazed Olivia about how well learned Fitz was. She would hate to admit that she thought of him as some dumb playboy in the beginning but that certainly was not the case. He was so mature and was actually listening to her, what she had to say, wanted to hear opinion. She felt like she mattered, she felt like somebody actually cared about her thoughts, her ambitions etc. She was so glad they did this today, she felt better and at ease knowing how there wasn't any awkwardness while talking about varied issues.

"You actually did that?" Fitz laughed uncontrollably as Olivia shared a story from her childhood.

"Yes I shaved off my eyebrows when I was 6 because I was so fascinated by the razor"

"How did your parents react?"

"Not good"

He laughed even more.

"They literally drew eyebrows on my face before going to school" she said embarrassed.

She laughed along with him as they drank more wine and enjoyed the delicious Italian food.

"I love Italian, it's my favourite" she said as she moaned after taking a bite of her creamy ravioli.

Fitz looked at her moan and was reminded of the time she was breathless under him as he made love to her. Olivia recognised the look and became shy.

"I love the way you moan" he whispered seductively into her ear. Olivia took a deep breath and the bulge in his pants couldn't escape her peripheral vision.

"See something you want?" He teased her. He loved teasing her. As much as she acted as if she was annoyed, it turned her on even more. She was wet and there was an ache in her lower belly for him.

"Could we take he dessert home after this?" She asked as she sipped her wine.

Fitz smiled widely and replied "Oh I have different plans for dessert" making her blush.

They finished their food, got two Tiramisus for takeaway and made way to Fitz's penthouse apartment.

"Fitz this is beautiful" she said as she walked in. It was a beautiful property on the last floor with an unmatchable view of the city through the floor to roof glass. She stood near it and looked out, speechless.

She turned around to look at him.

"It's beautiful"she said.

He walked closer to her brought his face near hers and whispered against her lips "It is"

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him slowly.

She put her arms around his neck and his hands gripped her waist and pulled her close against his erection. She moaned when she felt him.

He took her lips in slowly and bit down at her lower lip gently causing her to moan. His tongue entered her mouth and he swirled it around before he met with resistance as she used her tongue. His hands went down to cup her ass. He gave it a squeeze and lifted her up. Olivia yelped as she had her legs around him now and his erection was pressing into her lower body. She tightened the hold around his neck and he walked to the bedroom with an arm around her waist as they continued to devour each others' mouths.

He threw her on the bed and removed his blazer. Olivia got up to support herself on her elbows and she smirked at him.

"Get over here" she said and Fitz obeyed.

He helped her out of her clothes and soon they were both naked. He sucked on one breast as he slid two fingers into her. She arched her back and moaned. He swirled tongue over her nipple and ducked at it hard causing her to Yelp. He increased the pace of his fingers and she moaned and panted. Her arms were around him and her eyes were closed as her body desperately tried to find its release. He took his fingers out which almost annoyed her until she felt him draw circles on her clit.

"Livvie look at me"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. It was too intense. Her eyes were tearing up now from all the sensations he was causing her. She knew she was close. She held onto him tighter as he rubbed her clit faster than ever.

"Oh fitz...oh"

"Come for me baby" he said into her whispered. And she did. Loud.

He kissed her lips softly and then kissed her neck helping her settle down. Olivia kisses him passionately before getting up and pushing him down on the bed.

He looked at her surprised. She lowered herself on him and he nearly came at the scene in front of him. His cock sliding into her pussy as she rode him was probably one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever started to go faster to which Fitz got up a little and held her waist still and pumped into her unimaginably fast. Her breasts bounced near his mouth which he bit causing her to yelp. His hands squeezed her ass once before he smacked it hard causing her to moan. In a few minutes he came, into her this time. She too came another time and collapsed on him exhausted. He ran his hand down her back as if calming her. She got off of him and laid next to him completely spent. She saw fitz get a towel and clean her off.

"Livvie, we didn't use a condom" he said worried.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill" she replied.

"Oh" he said as he pulled the sheets up over them. She snuggled into his body and he hugged her tight. Fitz gelt weird as he thought how would it be to have kids with Olivia. Woah,slow down he reminded himself. He could see Olivia not only as his girlfriend, he was falling for her, he knew that, but he didn't want to scare her off. So he would go at her pace he decided. He kissed her forehead before they dozed off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't wait to read the comments to this chapter!**

 **~1 month later~**

Fitz walkedinto his house, his keys rotating around his index finger, he wore a big smile on his face and there was an extra step in his gait. He looked happy.

He stopped when he saw someone sitting in the dining room.

"Mom?" He said surprised.

Sarah had gone to LA to take care of some business and also stay with her sister for a while after Karen's birthday party.

"When did you come back?" He extended his arms to give her a hug. Saran smiled in response and got up to hug him back, but she seemed tensed. Her smile was forced and strained.

"I need to talk to you, sit down"

Fitz looked at her surprised.

"Okay..." He said without any suspicion.

"You look happy" she remarked. This time she smiled warmly, he knew this smile she wasn't faking.

Fitz looked down at his palms and thought of Olivia.

"I am" he answered looking up at his mom.

"Look Fitz, you're almost 40, you have a child, you head one of the greatest corporations, I really don't have to interfere in your personal life even as your mother, but"

Fitz looked at her seriously. What's going on? He wondered.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Mom-"

"Let me finish."

"Olivia is a great girl. I really like her, so does Karen. I have no problem with you dating her, all I want to know is that are you serious about her, because believe me, I will be very angry if you hurt that girl!" She said it more sternly this time.

Sarah was done with her son sleeping around with half the city, all those meaningless relationships and those superficial women he dated had made her lose hope that her son would find the woman who could ground him, who would love him. But what scared her was, will he stick around?

"I love Olivia" he said, relaxing back into his chair, smiling sheepishly.

Sarah smiled looking at him. She hadn't seen him this content and happy in a very long time. And it was music to her years to hear him say that he loves Olivia.

"I'm relieved" she joked to which Fitz chuckled.

"I know you're worried. But the past is in the past. I would never hurt Olivia. She's the only woman I want, I love and the only woman I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. I haven't told her this yet, though."

"I know I have made a lot of mistakes, I developed a bad reputation when it came to my personal life and I realise that now. I realise I put you and Karen through a lot. I'm a changed man now, I don't intend to go back to my previous ways. Because I have no reason to. I really love Olivia..."

Sarah looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

"Now, that's the son I raised" she said touching his hand.

She could finally see the man he was, the son, the father that he truly is.

Believe it or not, when Amanda left him he was miserable. 10 years with her and she just leaves him one night out of nowhere. He couldn't handle it, the pressure of raising Karen alone everything got to him and he started to act irrationally. Although with the help of his mother he got his act straight atleast for Karen, but she could always see how angry, dissatisfied and unhappy he was. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it. But she knew he was unhappy inside and it crushed her.

Finally, today to see Fitz realize his actions and wanting to change made her feel like she didn't do a bad job raising her son. All she wanted was for Fitz and Karen to be happy.

"Did you have dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I had dinner with Liv, we went to watch a movie actually..."

Sarah smiled at the twinkle in his eyes everytime he spoke of Olivia.

"You should go sleep, it's like 11:30PM...you must be tired after the journey" he said.

"You're right, good night Fitz" Sarah rubbed his back before walking out of the dining room leaving Fitz alone with his thoughts.

He meant every word he said. He loved Olivia. He was in love. He smiled at the thought. He thought he would never let another person in his life, but Olivia pushed through all those barriers and found a place in his heart. He loved her completely.

 **Next morning -**

"Mr Grant ?" Mellie called out to Fitz as she entered his office.

"Mellie.." he exhaled an exasperated breath as he took her name. He put the book he was reading away and sat straight to look at her closely.

Mellie blushed a little at his stare.

"Did you tell my mother about Olivia ?" He asked, his voice slightly accusatory.

She flinched at his words. Of course she told his mother.

"Fitz..."

"Don't call me Fitz" he snapped at her surprising Mellie.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Yes I did"

He smirked at her saying unbelievable.

"Who gave you the right to interfere in my personal life? How dare you discuss my personal life with my mother? Who even are you!?" He said it with so much venom in his words. He didn't raise his voice, he just sat there looked her in the eye and spat those words with utter distaste.

"Mellie, there are lines you cannot cross. Didn't we discuss about this before? So if you want to keep your job, you better stick to it. This is the last time I will put up with your shit, after this you're done" he said,his eyes burning with anger.

"Yes, sir" she said and walked out. Her eyes were burning with tears threatening to fall out.

Fitz rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his chair. He knew he was harsh, but he had to put her in her place, especially given that she becomes too comfortable from time to time. He sighed thinking about the past.

 **~later~**

"Hey, what's my girl upto?" Fitz said as he slowly opened the door to Karen's room.

He found her watching a movie on her iPad, with earphones plugged in. She paused the movie and removed the earphones as her dad walked in.

"You're home early, again" she said pointing to the clock that read 4PM.

He sat at the edge of the bed and laughed as she joked.

"Yeah, I thought you and I could get ice cream, together."

"Yesss! Dad you read my mind, let's go! Give me 5 minutes to get ready"

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her enthusiasm. He waited for her in the living room. He had begun to spend a lot of time with Karen lately, to make up for those times he neglected her. He couldn't go back and make things right but from here on, he was going to be there for his daughter even for the smallest of small things.

Karen came down the stairs and Fitz put his arm around her shoulder and they both walked out cracking jokes and laughing **.**

 **~a week later~**

Fitz heard his phone buzz.

He looked at it and sighed, finally!

"Hi" he heard her say before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm mad at you" he pouted.

"I know." She whined.

"I miss you, baby" he said as he relaxed into his bed.

"Fitz, you have no idea how much I miss you. I just want to pack my bags and come running to you" she laughed.

"Then, come back" he said.

"I wish. Abby will kill me" she said.

Olivia and Abby and their friends had gone on a little trip to celebrate the end of their semester. Fitz hated to be away from Olivia, but Olivia had already promised Abby about the trip in the beginning of the year.

"Fitz.."

"Liv?"

"I miss you. I wish you were here to cuddle" she said like a baby. He chuckled.

"Only to cuddle?" He joked.

"No, I am horny" she whined and he burst out laughing.

"Aww" he teased.

"Seriously, I'm not kidding okay. Like I so badly want you to fuck me"

Fitz could feel his dick twitch when she said that. One of the best things he'd discovered about Olivia was that she loved sex. He thought of her to be shy and little apprehensive but she surprised him every time. Like right now.

He took a sharp breath.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Olivia could feel herself getting wet already. Yesss! She rejoiced. Fitz was like a drug and she was addicted.

"I'm wearing just your shirt and nothing underneath" she replied.

Fitz could swear this girl would be the death of him.

He got up and poured himself a glass of scotch because this was going to be one helluva night.

Olivia trembled at her boldness.

"What do you want me to do, Olivia?" He teased.

She loved it when he said her full name with desire. It drove her mad.

She exhaled a deep breath, her lips quivering. She slid her hand down and parted her legs. She was soaking wet.

"You know what I would do..?" He asked seductively.

"Tell me.."

"I would start at the bottom...I would part your legs slowly. I'd draw circles with my tongue on your inner thighs and slowly work my way up..."

Olivia bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip" he knew her in and out.

"I would then trace my thumb along your glistening wet slit..."

"Fitz..."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes"

"Is it all for me?"

"Yess.."

"Say it"

"It's all for you Fitz"

He smirked,content.

"I would run my tongue over your clit and draw circles until I hear you panting...lapping up your juices like a starved man..I would suck on your clit until you begged me to make you come"

Olivia increased the pace around her clitoris with her fingers.

"Fitz.." she moaned as she imagined him.

"I would thrust my tongue into that sweet pussy and fuck you...until you came in my mouth.."

That's it, she came. She whimpered and moaned and he could hear her panting.

She immediately felt shy at the nature of their dirty talk. Fitz knew she liked his dirty talk.

"Did you come, Livvie?" He asked.

"Yes..." she said shyly.

"Oh so you're shy now?" He teased.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"I miss you so much damn, I wish you were here" he said.

"How hard are you?"

"Very"

"Need some help with that?"

"Oh, yes" he replied.

 **OKAY LOL. I've never written a phone sex scene before so I'm sorry if it didn't live upto your expectations.**

 **What do you think about Sarah's concerns about Fitz? And yay! Fitz loves Olivia although it was kinda obvious.**

 **And why the fuck is Mellie trying to be a bitch?**

 **And of course, what about our horny love birds Fitz and Olivia LOL?**

 **Sorry this chapter had a lot going on.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update guys.**

 **Will try to be more regular, I hope you enjoy this one!**

"Get back here!" Fitz called out to her and ran behind Olivia.

"No!" She teased.

He picked her up in a swift motion with just one hand. Her legs went around his waist and she held him tightly.

He kissed her ferociously and pushed her back against the wall.

"Fitz we just had sex" she said in between breaths.

He groaned and told her how much he had missed her. She was gone for 10 days on a trip with her friends. He picked her up from the airport and they were at his penthouse. She giggled as she felt him kiss her neck, biting and kissing alternatively. She was pretty sure he left bruises.

He entered her in one swift motion causing her to yelp. She tightened the hold around his neck as he drove into her. Olivia was sure she would be sore after this but she didn't care, her mind wasn't in this world at all. She closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. It was too much for her body to take. She moaned loudly when she felt him hit a spot.

"Right there...Fitz...faster" she panted.

He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as they had sex against the wall.

 **~later~**

Olivia was in the shower as Fitz sat on a chair in their bedroom and scrolled through his phone.

He heard her open the door and peek out.

"Fitz my conditioner is inside my bag, can you get it. It's in a black kit."

He winked at her looking her up and down.

She rolled her eyes, _this man is insatiable._

Her bag was already open and he moved a few things around to find the black kit. He opened it and found her conditioner and gave it to her but only after she gave him a kiss. She shook her head laughing.

He went back to close her kit and that's when he noticed the pictures beneath the kit. Polaroids. Of her trip with her friends.

One picture caught his eye and he shifted uncomfortably.

It was a picture of Olivia in the skimpiest bikini enclosed in a tight hug with a man.

He recognized the guy. He was the same guy who came to her house long ago to give back her sweater. Didn't she go on a date with him? He thought.

Why the hell did he have his hands around Olivia? He thought. But he didn't want to make a big deal of it. He trusted Olivia though he didn't trust that guy. If she didn't say anything the. It probably isn't a big deal.

He didn't doubt Olivia. He was just jealous. He knew he had a beautiful girlfriend and he just wanted her all to himself.

He decided not to ask her anything about it.

—x—

Olivia came home quietly and closed the door behind her. It was 6PM. She just hoped her father wouldn't say anything. She quietly checked out the living room and sensing nobody there she breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked towards the stairs and gasped when she saw her father standing at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets, and staring at her.

"Your flight landed at 1pm?"

"Hey day. Yes. I went to Abby's because some of her luggage was with me and stuff. I lost track of the time" she played it cool.

"Oh. Okay"

She walked up the stairs smiled at him and gave him a hug before she retired into her room.

She began to unpack and was putting her clothes into the laundry basket. She found her polaroids near her kit. She smiled and looked at them and saw the picture of Jason and her.

Did Fitz see it? He would've. She bit her lip wondering if he felt bad or if he doubted her. It was a stupid picture, Jason was not even a friend. He was just like an acquaintance she once went on a date with because she was upset with the Fitz drama.

She decided to ignore it for now and went on with her work. She would see Fitz again tomorrow when she went to Tutor Karen and maybe then they could talk.

She was glad Fitz picked her up from the airport because she had missed him so much in these 10 days.

 **~next day~**

 **OLIVIA POV**

"So how was the trip?" He asked. We were both sitting on the swing in his at the back of his house. Nobody could see us.

"It was fun, actually. I had fun" I said.

"I'm glad you did." He said and squeezed my hand.

"You know, I've been thinking, we should tell Karen" he said.

I had been thinking about it a lot too.

"You're right. I've been thinking about it too. I feel weird keeping this away from her"

"How about we all go for a picnic and we can tell her then?" He said.

I liked the idea.

"That sounds nice" I said and smiled. He looked at me and licked his lips and I was mesmerized looking into his eye.

"Are you worried?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Karen's a big girl. I know she likes you, but I just, I can't help-"

I took his hand in mine and looked up at him.

"I'm scared too. But we're in this together" I say.

He comes closer to her and kisses me softly on the lips.

Before we realised the kiss turned hot and passionate and he picked me up in one swift motion and I was on his lap.

"Fitz, somebody may see us" I say and giggle when I feel him bite my earlobe.

"I don't care"

I roll my eyes as I try to pull away myself.

"Oh, you're gonna get it back for this" he said as I pulled away and stood far away from him and stuck my tongue out.

"I need to go, it's late"

He sighed and walked up to him and kissed me once more before helping me into the car as Jake drove me back home.

"So you and Boss huh?"

I was surprised Jake was trying to make conversation. I felt awkward that he wanted to know about this.

"It's still very new. We're figuring it out" I say thinking he would get a hint that I did not want to discuss anything with him.

"You know, I have not seen Boss this happy in a while. You're good for him" he said and gave me a smile.

My heart filled with warmth as I listened to him say that.

I returned the smile and thanked him.

—

I got home and removed my coat and placed it on the hanger nearby before walking up to the fridge and opening a bottle of Coke.

"So who is this rich boy you've been seeing?"

I spat the drink out as I felt my father standing behind me, his arms crossed with a pissed off look on his face.

"What?" I asked weakly.

He sat down on the living room and couch and motioned me to follow him.

"He has a child ?"

Here we go.

"Dad-"

"How old is the man!"

"Wait you're teaching his daughter! Isn't she 16 or something, what the hell is wrong with you going around with a man that old and twice your age-"

He went on and on and on and I just sat there, waiting for me to finish.

"Are you done?"

"Oh don't give me that attitude!"

"He is not twice my age. He's 37, he's divorced, he has a 16 year old daughter. He's an amazing man and his daughter is the nicest kid I have ever met. I'm happy, I truly am and I hope you understand that, please"

"You don't know what you're getting into. This has another heartbreak written all over it" her father said looking her dead in the eye before walking out of the room.

Olivia released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't think her father would be so harsh to her dating Fitz, but what she actually was concerned about was, how did her father even get to know about Fitz and her?

 **So who do you think told Eli?**

 **Please don't forget to vote and comment.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You don't sound so good. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not"

"Livvie,what happened?" I ignored the flutter of my heart when he said Livvie. I loved it when he called me that.

"I want to see you. I miss you"

"It's ...1:00 AM Liv..."

"I don't care."

"Come to my house"

"What about your dad?"

"Just come here and give me a call."

"Okay. I'll be there in 20minutes."

I sighed and kept the phone down. I was absolutely nuts for doing this. But, whats the point, my dad already knows. I'm so angry and hurt that I don't care. If calling him at this hour was crazy, what I was going to do next was even worse.

I wore some black leggings and a white tank top and adjusted my hair. Wore some lipgloss and waited till Fitz showed up.

After a good 25 minutes I heard my cell ring.

"Hey. I'm here, I have parked my car a little back...near your window actually.."

"Great. I'll be right there"

"Okay. Liv, you sure?"

"Fitz, I don't care"

 **FITZ POV**

Olivia has never behaved so spontaneous before and as much as this excited me I knew the real reason was because she was upset. It had been plaguing me to know what was causing her so much worry.

I got out of the car on the silent street and stood leaning back on it looking at the main door waiting for her to come.

This reminded me of the time I sneaked a girl into my house when I was in high school. I chuckled at the memory.

"Fitz! Fitz!" I heard somebody whisper-yell.

I turned around and looked up to see Olivia dangling from the window.

What the fuck?

"Olivia-"

She gestured me to keep my voice down.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to come out of the window?"

"There's a camera on the front, my dad will find out."

I sighed and walked up the side of the house and looked up.

"How are you planning to get down?"

I asked crossing my arms, smirking at her knowing every well she was confused about how to get down.

"I don't know!" She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fitz, either you get up and I'll come down"

"You're crazy" I said.

"Try me" She retorted.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed.

"I'm dangling from the window. Of course I'm serious!" She almost yelled.

I sighed and gestured her to get in as I would climb up.

God, I hope nothing goes wrong.

Looking around once making sure there truly was nobody around I climbed upto her window and she helped pull me in.

We stumbled as we lost balance and fell on the bed, me on top of her.

I heard her giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"What if I fell and your dad found out?"

She laughed in response and tried to push me away but I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"So, why am I sneaking into your room at 2 AM?" I asked as I placed small kisses on her neck.

I heard her moan making me bite her spot on the neck. She squeezed my shoulders in response.

"We need to talk" she said and one look at her and I knew it was serious.

I got up and we both sat on her bed opposite to each other.

 **Olivia POV**

I saw his expression change from shock, surprise to anger and annoyance.

"It's okay. My dad is like that, don't worry"

"I'm so sorry Liv"

"Why are you sorry? Fitz, I want to be with you. That decision is mine alone. What my father said did not affect me at all. I know we have an age gap and you have a daughter, who is amazing by the way..I'm fine with all that"

We were now sitting side by side, our backs against the headboard and my head on his chest. His hand rested on my shoulder and I snuggled into him. He placed a kiss on my head.

"How did he get to know? I mean there's no way he could've known." I say still clueless.

"Don't worry Liv, I'll find out."

I nodded.

"Wait, the camera on the front. Did he see me in those when I was here for a week...when he was away..?" he asked.

"No, I disabled them."

"What?" He smiled at me cocking his eyes up.

"Yeah I know my way around stuff like this, okay?" I said smirking at him kissing him on his clothed chest.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry for making you do this"

He turned to look at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You always tell me when you're not feeling good, okay? I'll do the same too. I'm here for you, always" he said, his thumb grazing my cheek.

"And I'm here for you" I said and moved to sit on his lap.

He raised his eyebrow and I smirked at him.

"Well...you did come aaaaall this way..." I purred at him.

"Your father hates me, I sneaked into your room by climbing up your window at 2:00 AM in the morning and now you wanna have sex with me ...in your room?" He teased.

"Don't you?" I said grinding myself on him.

I felt his erection pressing against me and I smirked.

He looked at me with desire clear in his eyes.

"Come here" he said and grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. He tugged at my lower lip urging me to open my mouth and I gladly did.

His hands were on my breasts as he gave them a tight squeeze. I pulled his shirt over his head breaking our kiss and tossed it.

I removed my tank top to reveal my naked breasts and I saw him exhale a breath as his eyes landed on my chest. He pulled me closer to himself and cupped a breast in his large hands. He rubbed my hardened nipples with his thumb making me whimper. I bit my lips to contain my moans as I felt him take my breast into his mouth.

I got off of him and removed my pants and he hastily removed his.

I pushed him down on the bed and saw him smirk.

I sat on him and pushed his cock into my wet throbbing pussy making him groan.

I leaned forward and he immediately sat up entering me deeper making me shudder.

Our bodies were in a tight embrace as I rode him, bouncing on him. He held my hair in his hand and pulled my head back giving him access to my neck.

He licked my spot below my ear making me close my eyes.

He held my hips and pulled me up before he slept on the bed again. I leaned forward and slept on him, my nipples touching his torso.

He smacked my ass surprising me and then smiled cockily at my reaction.

Holding my waist up a little, he started to trust in me fast. I held the headbroad as I felt him go unimaginably faster relentlessly hitting my spot. I closed my eyes and relished in the absolute pleasure that I felt.

I felt him take a nipple into his mouth and he bit down on it causing me to scream but he immediately covered my mouth with his hand making me giggle.

I was lost in a trance as he drove into me, stretching me, filling me. He looked up at me with my breast still in his mouth. The minute our eyes met, we both came together. My pussy squeezing around his cock, milking every last drop of him.

I slumped on his chest and he held me as my breathing gradually evened out.

He put me down and we slept next to each other, our hearts beating fast.

"That was amazing" he said making me giggle.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked and he got on top of me again making me laugh.

I had a lot of stuff to deal with, but right now I just wanted to be in his arms.

 **Lol I hope some y'all are not mad. Olivia's 22, she's going to act like it. This was one instance.**

 **But I still crack up thinking of the situation.** 😂😛

 **Can't wait to read the comments!**


	24. Chapter 24

"He went to meet her way past midnight yesterday" said the man to the angry woman in front of him.

"For what?" The woman in front of him barked.

"You know what." He replied, drinking the glass of water in front of him.

"What a slut!" She said rolling her eyes.

He raised his eyebrow at her choice of words because he knew if there was any slut in this conversation, it definitely was not Olivia.

"That whore. I thought it was a one time thing. I thought maybe he'd fuck her once and twice and forget about her, like all the other woman in his life, but no, this is getting very serious. We have to do something."

"Whatever it is that you're planning I want out of it. To be honest, you should stop this too."

"He's never gonna love you."

She looked at him angrily, clenching her teeth.

"Don't look at me like that. You're nothing but a delusional, desperate bitch." He said rolling his eyes.

"How dare you? Disrespect me one more time and he'll know everything."

He rolled her eyes and sighed.

This was getting out of hand.

"Look, I don't want to spy for you anymore. I hate doing this behind Fitz's back."

"So you want me to tell him the truth?" She challenged.

He looked away annoyed.

"This bitch" he muttered.

He thought hard about it. If it were any other day, he would've agreed to her terms in return of her silence. But he was done.

"You know what? Tell him. I don't care. You're going to use this as an excuse forever I know, so just go ahead and tell him."

"It's not a big deal now that I think about it. He doesn't even care about anything related to you. The most he'd do is fire me, that's fine by me." The man said smirking at the woman in front of him.

She looked at him angry at being insulted.

"You are nothing to him. You don't matter to him anymore. You don't matter to anyone." He said bitterly, pushing all her buttons.

"You're delusional If you think he has feelings for you after all these years of denying you time and again. Don't you ever learn?"

He saw angry tears pool in her green eyes as her face reddened.

"You really think after all this time you can do and say whatever you want and he will believe you? He has someone in his life now, you are nothing to him. So I'll advice you to shut that filthy mouth of yours and stay in your loser lane."

He got up and slammed the chair in front.

"Goodbye, you need help." He said and walked away. He felt free and rejuvenated. It felt great to finally put that bitch in her place.

The woman threw the glass of water in front of her and seethed in anger.

She hated one person the most. He just got added to her list. Now she needs to think of a plan that involves both of them in a way that would make Fitz stay away from Olivia forever.

She smirked as an idea flashed to her head.

"Goodbye, Olivia Pope" She said.

 **Fitz POV**

"You're weird nowadays" I heard my friend Marcus say.

I simply chuckled.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, happy. Like, way too happy. It's annoying." He said looking at me seriously this time.

"Does it have anything to do with that girl you've been seeing?"

"Olivia. Yes. It has everything to do with her." I replied, thinking about yesterday night. It brought a smile to my face.

"How old is she?"

"Because I heard, she's young." He said.

"She's 22." I said looking into my files.

"Woah." I heard him say and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"22?"

"Yes."

"This some sort of kink?" He said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it have to be a kink? Can't it just be that I love her?" I said exasperated.

Marcus raised his eyebrows and only then did I realize what I said.

I love Olivia.

 _I love Olivia._

 _I am in love with Olivia Pope._

I smiled widely as I felt relief wash over me. I always knew in my heart I would fall in love with her, I just knew it, somehow. She was everything I wanted and more.

I wonder if she felt the same way towards me.

"Hello?" Marcus waves his hands at me bringing me out of my dream.

"You're a goner." He laughed and left my office room.

I wanted to say it to Olivia so bad but I was scared I'd scare her away. Well, we haven't dated for a long time exactly but I'm positive about my feelings for her. I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

But there were so many steps before that, we still had to tell Karen. We have to do it soon, I don't want to keep it from Karen any longer.

And there's also other things yet to be finalised and done.

 **Olivia POV**

I walked out of my house to go visit my friend Abby for lunch. She said she would pick me up so I waited for her to show up. After 15 minutes I gave her a call only to find out she hasn't left yet.

Groaning, I decided to stay inside until she came.

Just when I wanted to turn around and walk away, I heard someone call my name.

"Olivia."

I turn around to see a person I wasn't expecting even in my wildest dreams.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi. Ummm."

It was awkward.

"Is everything okay? Is Fitz okay? Is Karen okay?"

I don't know I got very scared thinking about why Jake was outside my house at 12PM.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere more private?"he asked.

"Talk about what? I have to meet a friend. Can this wait?" I felt really awkward with this conversation. Something felt off about it.

"No. It's about You and Fitz. It's important." Something about the look on his face made me forget about my lunch plans.

I texted Abby that something came up and walked to the park near my house with Jake.

What does he want to talk to me about that was so serious ?


End file.
